Let's not re-visit the past
by twilightwonderer
Summary: Alice's sister arrives at Leopard's Den bearing bad news and an horrific past. Can she find peace at Leopard's Den and rekindle her relationship with Alice, or will everything have been too much? T/W: see beginning A/N for details. Rated T but parts could be considered M, so read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This fic is slightly AU. In the sense that there is an OC in this story that I have created. This is set after the finale, most of the story will remain the same, except three things Alice's mum hasn't died, Rowan doesn't make it through the accident and Dupe dying, even after all this time I refuse to accept he died, and I really want him in this story, he's fun to write.

**T/W: **Generally this is rated T, but parts of it will be M. So please read with caution. Trigger Warning for Abuse, Descriptions of Abuse and Self-Harm/Suicide. You've been warned.

* * *

Danny looked out of the window. A taxi had pulled up outside Leopard's Den, he knew that they were not expecting any guests today, and Dupe and Caroline were on holiday, and Rosie and Dylan were on their honeymoon, so he headed outside to see who was there.

A young boy was the first person to get out of the taxi, Danny thought he looked about two years old. He wore a fisherman's style hat, cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt, he carried a stuffed giraffe and squinted as the bright sun assaulted his eyes. If he hadn't had known where his son Robert was and had only had a quick glance at the boy, he may have easily got the two children mixed up.

The boy was followed by a young woman, his best guess was that she was around 20 years old, she had short black hair and wore a red check shirt with jean shorts, she grabbed a large suitcase out of the boot of the car, paid the driver and looked towards Danny.

...

"Can I help you?" Danny asked walking down the stairs towards them.

"I don't know" she replied, with a strong Scottish accent, Danny noticed her blue eyes, she was related to Alice in some way, that was for sure. "I'm looking for Alice Collins, sorry Trevanion, have I got the right place?"

"Erm, yes, I'm Danny, Alice's husband. Can I ask what this is about?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, erm, it's complicated, but let's just say it's family stuff. I really need to talk to Alice".

There was a hint of anxiety to her words, Danny detected this and was concerned. "Sorry, I'll go get her, you better come in, I'll get your bag," he told her, picking up the suitcase.

"I'll go get her, sorry, come in. I'll get your bag" Danny told her, picking up the suitcase.

The young woman took the boys hand and followed Danny inside.

"Alice!" Danny shouted as they stepped inside "You here?"

Alice stepped out of the bedroom door "Could you keep it down Danny, I've just got Bobby down..." Alice stopped midsentence, her eyes spotting the younger woman. She shut the bedroom door. "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, erm, Alice, we need to talk" The woman, Lucy told her.

"Mummy" The young boy tugged Lucy's hand, he spoke with a childlike lisp "Is that Auntie Alice?"

"Mummy? Auntie?" Alice quizzed "Looks like we really do need to talk"

"We do, about a lot of things, but to cut a long story short, this is Alex, I guess there would be better ways to introduce you, but he's your nephew. Look, I really need to talk to you"

"Okay, Okay. Come in the office" Alice said slightly alarmed at Lucy's tone of voice. "Erm, Danny, will you watch Alex, maybe get him something to eat?"

"Sure, anything in particular?" Danny asked

"He's not fussy. Just no nuts, please. He's allergic" Lucy instructed.

And with that Alice and Lucy went into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what brings you here? And a kid? Lucy, you should have told me. What's going on? Why are you here?" Alex fired questions at her younger sister.

"ALICE STOP" Lucy shouted. She took a breath. "I'm not here about Alex, but I will fill you in all in good time, Alice, it's about Mum"

"Mum? Why what's happened?" Alice asked concerned, she sat down on a sofa, Lucy sat next to her.

"Alice, mum's, you see mum is" Lucy stuttered.

"Lu? Tell me."

"Alice, I couldn't tell you about this over the phone, mum's not well"

Alice ran her hand through her hair and took a breath "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She had a stroke"

Alice covered her mouth with her hand. Tears filled her eyes. "I need to go and see her, I need to pack, wait, why did you just leave her on her own?"

"I didn't, well I did, but" Lucy began to cry "after the stroke, Mum developed dementia, vascular dementia I think it's called, she doesn't remember us, the only people she remembers is Dad and Rowan. I'm sorry Alice, I'm sorry" She hugged Alice. "I'm sorry"

Alice hugged her back, "It's ok Lu, it's not your fault," she said through her own sobs. "It's not your fault"

The pair hugged and cried before Alice asked her "Where's Mum now?"

"She's in a care home. I was looking after her, she was living with us, I was trying to track you down, but I couldn't cope with her, Alex and Alex's Dad, it was too much, especially when Mum got aggressive and confused, she nearly hurt Alex"

"It's ok" Alice took her sister's hand "I understand"

Lucy rested her head on Alice's shoulder. The pair sat in silence, both with tears running down their faces. The door opened. Danny stood holding Robert and holding Alex's hand.

...

"Sorry, they are both wanting their Mum's," he said passing Robert to Alice as Alex went to Lucy. He saw their tears, "What's happened?" he sat next to Alice, placed his hand on her arm.

"Mummy crying?" Alex observed hugging his Mum. Lucy held onto Alex, as did Alice to Robert.

"Our mum is ill," Alice told Danny "a stroke and dementia"

Danny knelt on the floor in front of the sisters. "I'm sorry, both of you," he told them, placing a comforting hand on both Alice and Lucy's legs. "Look, why don't I take Alex and Bobby, I'll get Charlotte from school and get Olivia to come to give me a hand, give you two chance to talk"

Lucy looked at Alice, then at Danny, Alice nodded understanding that her younger sister was looking for reassurance that this was safe, "They'll be ok" she told her.

"Right come on boys, let's go for an adventure and leave you Mummy's to talk", he picked both boys up, one in each arm.

"Mummy?" Alex asked confused, who was this strange man, he wanted his mum.

"It's ok Alex, Danny is going to play with you for a bit," Alice told him.


	3. Chapter 3

At least half an hour had passed. The pair had just sat in silence, attempting to process what had just happened.

"So, on a brighter side," Alice said with a sad smile "I have a nephew now and so do you"

"Yeah, I wish I could have said something sooner," Lucy said apologetically. "I named him after you, by the way, in case you were wondering"

"I did wonder," Alice said with a small smile. "So, tell me about him, who is my nephew?"

"Well Alex, what can I say about him other than he's my world, he's a typical toddler, nearly two years old, so I wish Danny luck" Lucy's presentation changed as she talked about her son, Alice could sense the huge amount of love she had for him.

"Motherhood looks good on you Lu" Alice commented

"So, Bobby?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, he's your nephew too, Danny is his Dad. He has just turned two, I love him to bits. Danny is going to have fun though, two toddlers and Charlotte, they'll run rings around him" Alice told her with a laugh

"How is Charlie?" Lucy asked.

"She's great, a teenager now though, and she's getting taller and developing quite the attitude, she reminds me of you"

"Wow! She must have been what, seven when I last saw her right? She must have an attitude if you're comparing her to me"

" I'm sorry it's been so long" Alice apologised

"Me too sis. Me too"

"So, since we weren't expecting you, where will you be staying?"

"I booked a couple of nights at a B&B, but erm, let's just say I'm in no rush to get back"

"Nonsense, you can stay here," Alice told her sternly "Besides, we have lost enough time, when are you going home?"

"Whenever, I bought open tickets back to the UK"

"What about Alex's Dad?"

Lucy tensed up. "It's complicated."

"You mentioned you couldn't cope with Alex's Dad and Mum?" Alice asked, picking up on the change in Lucy's presentation.

The younger woman nodded slowly. "I wouldn't know where to start"

"Lu?" Alice spoke sternly "Talk to me"

"Erm, It's a really long story"

"Lu"

"He's not the best of guys, put it that way. So, tell me about Africa" Lucy attempted to change the subject.

"Lucy, talk to me" Alice instructed her younger sister.

"Fine, but I don't know what to say, so it's probably best if I just show you, please, don't get angry"

"Ok, I promise"

Lucy stood up and lifted her top up. Bruises, scars, both recent and healed littered the younger woman's torso.

Alice was shocked. "I'll kill him, tell me where he is"

Lucy flinched at Alice's words, she quickly pulled her top back down "You promised you wouldn't get angry" Lucy said, with worry.

Alice had noticed Lucy's flinch but ignored it. "Please tell me you reported him, that he's out of both yours and Alex's lives"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah"

"How long did it go on for?"

"A while, he was charged last week, he went for me when I was holding Alex"

"I'm so sorry" Alice apologised, she took Lucy's hand in hers "I should have been there"

Lucy shook her head "No, it's not your fault"

"I should have stayed in touch when I left"

"Alice! That's not on you. We both know what Dad was like. It wouldn't have been a good idea."

"Did Dad get any better after I left?" Alice asked

"No"

Alice wrapped her arms around her sister. She knew what that meant. "I'm sorry"

"Look, let's forgive and forget, plus if we say the word sorry again, we're going to have to ban each other from saying anything at all"

"Tea?" Alice offered, appreciating a change of subject.

"Aye, go on then"

...

The two women sat in the kitchen. Cups of tea in front of them. Alice was about to say something when Robert came running in.

"Mummy, Mummy!" he said excitedly.

Alice picked him up. "I guess they're back then, Bobby, this is your Auntie Lucy, she's come to stay with us for a while"

The toddler waved hello.

"Shall we go check if Danny is still in one piece then?" Alice asked jokingly.

Lucy nodded.

...

They walked outside. Danny was stood on the veranda, holding a sleeping Alex. Charlotte and Olivia stood talking to him.

"Thanks, Danny, I guess the excitement caught up to him, has he been ok?" She rubbed Alex's back.

"A pleasure, him and Bobby get on like a house on fire, they look similar, Liv asked me if we had a son she didn't know about"

"Lucy?" Charlotte ran over "Is that really you?"

"Sure is Charlie" she hugged the teen. "I didn't know if you would recognise me, you ok?"

"Never better, it's good to see you"

Danny gently passed Alex to Lucy, taking care not to wake him. Lucy winced as he took Alex, which didn't go unnoticed by Danny, Alice caught his eyes and gave him a look that told him to not ask about it.

"Charlotte. This is Alex, Lucy's son, your cousin" Alice told her.

"I did wonder where he had come from, Danny said you'd explain when we got home" Charlotte replied.

"Olivia, this is Lucy, my sister." Alice introduced them. They greeted each other with a brief hello. "Lu, do you want to put Alex in Bobby's bed, there's a monitor set up, let him get some sleep?"

"Please" Lucy replied.

"I'll show you where it is" Charlotte offered.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Alice told her.

With that Charlotte led Lucy to Alice and Danny's room.

...

"So, your sister?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other for a while, it's complicated" Alice attempted to explain.

"You don't have to explain, I'm a Trevanion, we don't do un-complicated. Danny told me about your Mum, I'm sorry" Olivia responded.

Alice nodded. "Thanks, Liv"

"Don't worry, Charlotte doesn't know." Danny told Alice.

"I'll tell her later, Danny, can you see if Nomsa will watch Bobby for a bit?"

"Liv, can you?" Danny asked, knowing his wife needed his support, to which Olivia agreed, she took Bobby from Alice, "let's go find some trouble to get into little brother" she joked, shooting a joking look at her father.

"Be good" Danny warned. He turned to Alice. "I'll check on Lucy, she must be knackered, she can stay in our room with Alex for a bit. I'll get Nomsa to sort Evan's room out for them for later, I'll check on Charlotte too, find her something to do for a bit, meet you in the surgery?" Danny said hugging Alice, to which she nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny walked into the surgery, at first, he wondered if Alice was in there as the lights were off, he spotted her in one of the enclosures, sat on a bale of hay, staring into space. He sat next to her and pulled her into his embrace. She sighed sadly.

"Charlotte is doing homework, with no arguments," He told her.

"She knows something's going on," Alice remarked. "I'll need to tell her about Mum"

"It's been a shock for you" Danny noted, trying to open up a conversation.

"Definitely. There's more though, other than Mum"

"Alex?" he asked.

"He's part of it"

"He's a good kid, she's doing a good job with him, he's polite, listens, he looks like Bobby, must be the Collin's genes" he nudged Alice with his shoulder, trying to make her smile.

"Yeah. His Dad is a piece of work" Alice told him "He'd been abusing her, Lu told me he's been charged, that it was happening for a while, she left when he went for her when she was holding Alex"

"Poor lass"

"Yeah. I know there's stuff she hasn't told me, I asked about Dad, he apparently didn't change after I left" Danny nodded, Alice had told him about her Dad. "She must have been so alone, I should have stayed in touch"

"This isn't on you," Danny told her, holding her close.

"That's what Lucy said," Alice said sadly, "Look, Danny, can she stay? If she wants to. I don't want to lose her again."

"You don't even need to ask, Alice, you know this is your home"

"I know, I just wanted to ask, I'll talk to her about it later, I don't think she can process anything else right now"

"And what about you?"

"I don't even know how I feel yet"

"That's understandable, why don't you take some time off, spend it with your sister. The others can watch Bobby, I'll ask Rosie to help me with the animals"

"Thanks, Danny"

"There's no need, we're family Alice"

"I know"

"What do you need from me?" Danny asked

"Just stay with me for a bit, please," Alice said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, just let it out" He held her as she cried, his heart breaking slightly at the fact that he couldn't take his wife's pain away. He also felt anger, a wave of anger he hadn't felt for a while. He vowed to himself that if he ever saw Alex's Dad, he wouldn't live to tell the tale.

...

After a while, Alice's cries began to soften, he took his thumbs and wiped her tears away. "I'm going to have to tell Charlotte, Danny"

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"I think she'll be ok. A bit sad but she didn't know Mum that well, last time she saw her would have been before we moved to Africa, she was six maybe seven at the time, she'll worry more about me"

"You two are strong, you'll be ok. Want me to be with you when you tell her?"

Alice nodded "Please"

...

Alice held Danny's hand as they walked into the kitchen.

"Mum, what's happened?" Charlotte asked, noticing that Alice had been crying.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news," Alice told her, she sat next to her daughter and took one Charlotte's hands. Danny sat the other side of Charlotte, taking the teens free hand.

"Mum? Danny?" Charlotte was concerned.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but Grandma's poorly"

"Grandma Collins?" Charlotte asked

Alice nodded

"Ok, will we be going to see her?"

"I don't know baby" Alice paused, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened. She looked at Danny for help.

"Charlotte, do you know what Dementia is?" Danny asked her

"Yeah, it's where people forget things isn't it?"

"That's right" Alice took over, "Well Grandma Collins has forgotten a lot of things, mainly who people are, so it would be hard for us to see her, she had a stroke before that, that made her forget things"

"Well if you do go to see her, I want to come. I know it'll be hard" Charlotte told her mother.

"Okay sweetheart" Alice agreed, "come here," she said, giving her a hug, Danny smiled at Alice.

Lucy came into the kitchen. Charlotte stood up and went over to her. They hugged tightly, "I know about Grandma." Charlotte told her. "Mum, Danny, group hug?" Danny and Alice did just so.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Alice and Lucy sat on the steps leading up to the veranda. They were watching Bobby, Charlotte and Alex run around playing a game of tag.

"Lucy, I want to ask you something" Alice began to which Lucy nodded. "It's been really great having you around. I spoke to Danny the other day, and we were wondering if you wanted to stay here"

"Sure, we're in no rush to get back. For how long?"

"For as long as you want" Alice turned to Lucy "Move here, live with us"

Lucy was shocked, "You sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, just consider it"

"What about Mum?" Lucy asked, "Wouldn't it be like I was abandoning her?"

"She doesn't even know you" Alice pointed out "It pains me to say it, but if it only upsets her and you when you visit then is there any point?"

"I don't know Alice, I'll think about it ok" Lucy responded, she wasn't sure. "But, as long as you're happy to, we can stick around for a bit, we're in no rush to go home yet, besides, I've never seen Alex so happy, I can't tear him from this place just yet".

Alice was about to speak when Charlotte ran up to her, "Mum, tig!" she tapped her mum's shoulder and ran away giggling. Alice stood, a mischievous look on her face, she turned to Lucy.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy told her

Alice ignored her, and tug her sister before running off, she took a hold of Bobby's and Alex's hands, "Quick, run before Mummy gets us" she told Alex with a laugh.

The game continued, Lucy got Charlotte, who got Alice, Alice was about to get Bobby when Danny pulled up in a jeep.

Charlotte ran over to the vehicle and lifted Alex and Bobby onto the back of it. "Lucy" she shouted, "Run"

...

"What is going on here?" Danny shouted jokingly. Lucy got onto the truck and shared a mischievous look with Charlotte. The teen climbed into the front of the truck and pushed Danny out of the seat. "It's off-ground tig now" she declared.

Danny looked at her "So who's it then?" he asked.

Alice tip-toed over behind him and tapped him on his shoulder, "You now" she said with a smile and ran towards the house.

"Oh, it's so on" he chased Alice. His long legs quickly caught up to Alice, he grabbed her waist with his arm and pulled her towards him.

"Wow," Alice said, catching her breath, she looked up at Danny, they were lost in the moment. Danny leant down and kissed her.

"Eurghhh" Charlotte and Lucy exclaimed. Lucy covered the boys' eyes. "Don't look kids! Save yourselves." She joked.

Danny and Alice were bought back to reality by Charlotte and Lucy's exclamation of disgust. They held hands and walked towards the jeep.

"You two were always trouble together," she told the girls with a joking tone. "I'm beginning to regret our conversation, Lucy"

"You love me really," Lucy told her, picking up on Alice's humour.

"I guess," Alice said sarcastically looking at the watch "Jeez, is that the time, Bobby we better get you in the bath, it's nearly bedtime"

"No!" Bobby exclaimed with a childlike lisp "I don't want to!"

"Go on Bobby, Alex will be going to bed too," Lucy told him. Danny picked up Bobby and held his hand out to Lucy helping her off the jeep.

"But!" Alex protested. Lucy gave him a stern look. He sighed "Yes mummy!"

"You looked like Mum then" Alice reminisced "That look, it's just like Mum's, makes you want the earth to swallow you up"

Danny laughed. "That's where that's from then! I'm way too familiar with that look, want me to get Alex ready for bed too?" He asked Lucy.

"No, it's fine," Lucy told him "I'll do it"

"Honestly, it's no problem" He insisted.

"Look, I said no ok" Lucy picked up Alex, a look of pure fear was etched onto her face, she walked into the house, carrying Alex.

...

Danny looked at Alice looked at each other confused.

"Bath or shower?" Danny asked, breaking the silence and attempting to coax his son into compliance.

"Shower," Bobby told him, giving in.

"Let's go then," Danny asked and walked him into the house before his son changed his mind.

Alice was concerned, why had her sister freaked out so much at Danny. She decided to talk to Lucy later. "Charlie, will you give us a hand with the animals, they need feeding?" Charlotte nodded and they headed towards the surgery.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning, the family were sat around the table, talking about their plans for the day, they were excited, today was the day that Rosie, Dylan, Dupe and Caroline returned.

"So, Lucy" Alice turned to her sister "Fancy doing anything today?" She asked.

Lucy shrugged, she was unusually quiet today. Alice looked at her concerned. She was about to ask her if she was ok when the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Charlotte shouted and ran to the phone. She came back into the room, "Mum, it's for you"

Alice spoke on the phone for a couple of minutes before ending the call with "Ok, we'll be over asap". She looked at Danny "We're needed at Mara, one of their fences is damaged and they need help tracking some animals"

"I'll grab the jeep and our kits," He said and headed out.

Alice looked at Lucy and Charlotte "Will you look after Bobby for a bit?"

They both nodded.

"Thanks," Alice said, she glanced at her watch. "We shouldn't be too long, radio us if you need anything, oh and Charlotte, be good" She stood up.

"I will," Charlotte said with a huff. Alice went to kiss her, but she moved away.

"Ok, I get it, you're a big girl now, I love you, will you feed the lion cubs for me Charlie, maybe you can show Lucy?" Alice told her, she kissed Bobby's cheek "Behave little man" Bobby grinned back at her.

...

Alice left leaving them to finish their breakfast. Nomsa offered to tidy up and watch the boys, and with that Charlotte and Lucy went down to the surgery.

They got to work, making sure the animals had food and water before bottle feeding the two cubs.

"You're pretty good at this," Charlotte told Lucy, noticing that Lucy seemed to be a natural with the animals.

"Thanks, I worked in a vet surgery for a bit before I had Alex," Lucy told her.

"Cool!" Charlotte said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How old were you when you had Alex?" Lucy was a bit taken back by the question, Charlotte noticed this "I'm not judging, just curious"

"19, he'll be three next, a week after my birthday actually, I'll be 22, why do you ask?" Lucy answered.

"No reason, well, I was trying to work it out last night" Charlotte confessed "Was it scary? Giving birth?"

Lucy took a breath, "Are you sure you should be asking me about this? Wouldn't it be best to ask your mum?"

"I asked her, she just said it was magical, I don't believe her"

"Well, yeah, it was scary. I was petrified. It hurts a lot too" Lucy recalled. Charlotte looked horrified. Noticing this, she continued "But it's worth it, it is magical too, especially when they hand you your baby. It's like the world stops for a moment."

Charlotte nodded.

"So, why did you ask? Truthfully" Lucy probed.

"I was just curious, I don't really want to ask mum about this sort of stuff, she just tells me boys are gross and to not bother"

Lucy laughed "I'd agree to that, what happened to the young Charlie that decided she hated boys"

Charlotte shrugged with a smile.

"Honestly though Charlie, let me give you some advice. Don't rush into anything. Teenagers talk about relationships and sex and pretend they've done it all, chances are they're probably lying, don't let anyone talk you into doing something you don't want to do or don't feel comfortable with."

Charlotte nodded.

"Do you remember what I told you before you moved away? If a boy tried to mess you around?"

The younger girl laughed "Yeah, you said to punch him in, and I quote, in the crown jewels" she responded using air quotes.

"Good girl, just promise me one thing, if you're confused about something, ask someone for advice, me, your mum even Danny" noticing that Charlotte had screwed her face up Lucy retracted "Ok, maybe not Danny, I wouldn't have asked a guy about stuff at your age either, but just tell someone, talk it through"

"I will" Charlotte promised "Thanks Lucy"

Lucy was about to speak when a guy rushed into the door, he was holding something wrapped in a rug.

...

"Fatani!" Charlotte exclaimed, startled. She ran over to him "What you are doing, here?"

"Where's Danny, or Alice? He asked panicked.

"Is that a Cheetah?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Yeah, it needs a vet, I hit it on the way here" Fatani responded. Lucy stood up and ran over to them.

"Put it down on the table" She instructed taking over. "Danny and Alice are at Mara, do you have a radio?"

Fatani shook his head.

"There's one in the house!" Charlotte said. "I'll go.."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, Charlotte, do you know where things are in here?" Lucy asked, with a sense of urgency. Charlotte nodded. "I need your help! Fatani is it? Can you go radio them?" He ran off to do just so.

"Right Charlie, you ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, what should I do?" Charlotte asked, willing to help.

Lucy told Charlotte what she needed, and Charlotte ran around the surgery. Lucy pulled on some gloves as the younger teenager tied her apron.

"He needs sedating, there's something stuck in his wound. I need to get a closer look" Lucy noted, she ran to the fridge and scanned the shelves. Finding the medication that she needed, she exclaimed: "bingo, Charlie can you find me a needle?"

"Do you know what you're doing?" Charlotte asked. "You're not a vet."

"I've seen it done enough, look if I don't do something this Cheetah will die, there isn't time to wait for them to get back."

"Promise me," Charlotte told her.

"I promise" Lucy responded, turning her attention back to the animal.

After connecting the animal to a monitor, she drew up the medication into the syringe and injected it into the animal. "Keep an eye on that screen Charlotte, if the numbers are different more than 5 either way, tell me"

Fatani ran back into the room. "They said they'll be 20 minutes," he told them "Who are you?" He asked, alarmed that a stranger was treating the animal.

"My name's Lucy, I'm Alice's sister"

"You know what you are doing?" He quizzed.

"Look, we can't wait for them, this animal will die if we do, if you want to help, you need to stop asking questions, I need to concentrate," Lucy said, shooting him a dirty look.

"Okay" Fatani gave in, that look was enough to tell him not to bother arguing "What should I do?" he asked.

"Put some gloves on, pass me the forceps" She instructed.

After putting on some gloves, he looked down at the tray "The what?"

"Those" Charlotte pointed out, then looked back at the screen.

...

Lucy was about to pull out a stone that was lodged in the animals wound when the monitor started beeping.  
"Lucy!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Damn it! Fatani, Charlie find a breathing tube, Fatani find a syringe and some adrenaline" Lucy instructed as she started to give the Cheetah compressions.

"Here" Charlotte passed the tube to Lucy, she broke from the compressions to put the tube into the cheetah's mouth, she breathed into it a few time "Right, Charlie, can you breathe into the tube, like I just did?"

Charlotte took a deep breath and blew into the tube "Like that?"

"That's perfect," Lucy praised returning to do compressions.

Fatani stood next to Lucy. Charlotte was still breathing into the tube, Lucy took the syringe and adrenaline and quickly drew some up and injected the Cheetah, before continuing the compressions. "Will you tell Danny and Alice to hurry up?" she instructed Fatani, before he ran off.

The monitor alarm stopped, Charlotte and Lucy stopped what they were doing, and the monitor started beeping normally.

"Good job Charlie," Lucy said picking up the forceps. She took one of Charlotte's hands and placed it over a wound, "Keep the pressure on that and watch the screen" She told Charlotte as she pulled out a stone and put it into the tray. "There's another one" Lucy noticed.

...

Alice ran into the surgery, her eyes widened as she saw what her daughter and sister were doing. "What the hell!" She exclaimed.

"It was hit by a car." Charlotte told her "Lucy's amazing!"

Alice put some gloves on "Let me see" she told Lucy.

"Just a sec," Lucy told her.

"No, move out of the…" Alice began as Lucy pulled out another stone

"Got ya!" Lucy celebrated, she then looked at Alice.

Alice didn't take her eyes of Lucy, "Go get Danny, now!" She told Charlotte.

"She's worked at a vet clinic Mum" Charlotte explained, she was worried that Alice would be mad at Lucy "If Lucy didn't do anything it would be dead"

"It's ok Charlie" Lucy comforted the teen "Do as you Mum says"

Charlotte off to get Danny.

Lucy picked up some gauze and pressed down on the wound to slow the bleeding. Alice didn't know whether to be angry or amazed. She noticed the vials and syringes in the tray.

"So, you worked in a clinic?" Alice asked.

Lucy nodded. "Before Alex was born"

"You know how to do stitches then?" Alice said putting on an apron.

"Yeah"

Alice handed her a suture kit. "Go on then"

"You sure?" Lucy was surprised.

"You look like you've got everything under control, I'll assist"

And with that Lucy began to stitch the wounds closed.

...

Charlotte and Danny ran in as Lucy did the last stitch. He went over to the Cheetah and examined the stitches. "You did these?" He asked Lucy.

"Yep"

"They're good," Danny said, slightly shocked.

"My sister was telling me she worked in a vet clinic before she had Alex" Alice explained, removing her gloves and apron. She smiled at Lucy.

"Yeah, Charlotte told me, her and Fatani are singing your praises" Danny was still shocked. He noticed the syringes and empty vials of medication. "How did you know what to give, it's not like it's common for UK vets to treat Cheetahs?"

Lucy shrugged. "I took an educated guess. I mean, it's just a big tabby cat really isn't it?"

"I said that the first time I operated out here" He recalled fondly.

Lucy smiled.

"Still" Danny was confused "They don't have assistants do operations, or have they changed the rules since I left?"

"No" Lucy confessed. She looked at Alice, then at Danny. "I guess I should explain"

"Explain what?" Alice was now confused.

"I wasn't an assistant, I was a student" She began to explain "I only did my first year though, then I had Alex and had to leave uni"

Alice smiled "Uni, I always said you were smart. What course?"

"Veterinary Science" Lucy continued.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so proud!" Alice ran around the table to hug her sister. "My sister's a vet!"

"Not exactly" Lucy pointed out "I only did one year"

"No one would have guessed with what you've just done. It must run in the family." Danny said with a smile "I can finish off here" he told them.

Alice and Lucy were about the refuse. "No, go on, I insist"


	8. Chapter 8

Rosie, Dylan, Dupe and Caroline had returned. They were sat at the table with Charlotte, Olivia and Fatani. Alex and Bobby were playing on the grass.

"You should have seen her Rosie! She saved that Cheetah! It was amazing" Charlotte told Rosie, recalling the recent events.

"She sounds it" Rosie replied with a smile, it had been a while since she had seen Charlotte so excited.

"And she bossed Fatani around as well, he tried to argue but she gave him that look that Alice gives me, Danny and Dupe"

"What the one that makes your butts clench?!" Rosie laughed.

Alice and Lucy interrupted them "Hey!" They said, giving them that exact look.

"Yeah that's the one" Fatani said with a gulp. Everyone laughed.

"It must be a family look," Dupe noticed, he shook her hand. "You must be Lucy, the name's Anders, but for the love of god call me Dupe, everyone else does. Monkey here" he indicated to Charlotte, she stuck her tongue out at him "filled me in, sorry to hear about your Mum, but welcome to Leopard's Den"

"Thanks," Lucy said, shyly.

"Dupe, you must go away more often" Alice joked "That's the politest you've ever greeted anyone"

Dupe shrugged.

"Seriously" Alice turned to her sister "When I got here, he asked me so many questions that I felt like a murder suspect"

"Whatever" Dupe interjected before walking off "I'm off to get a beer"

Rosie, Caroline and Dylan looked at Lucy. Alex ran over to his Mum, happy to see her and Alice introduced everyone to each other.

"Mummy" He greeted.

"Hey baby" Lucy picked him up, hugging him. "I'm going to go in, I'm not being rude, I just want to spend time with Alex for a bit".

Alice nodded, Lucy had always been shy and wasn't a fan of meeting new people, especially a whole group of people at the same time "It's ok Lu, go on". After Lucy had gone, she sat down and talked to the group as Robert happily played with the water in the fountain.

...

Meanwhile, Alex and Lucy laid on the bed. They had taken temporary residence in Evan's room. Alex was snuggled into Lucy's chest, she loved the fact that her son enjoyed cuddling. She could tell he was tired. He'd been running around all morning with Bobby. She smiled thinking about the children's friendship, Alex was a quiet boy and struggled to make friends at nursery. Lucy had blamed herself for it, she found it hard to be around other people and felt that this had made it so Alex struggled too. She thought about Alice's earlier offer. Alex was happy, the happiest she'd ever seen him.

"What do you think Alex?" She asked him, she looked down and noticed he had drifted to sleep.

"I guess Mummy's going to have to figure it out," She told the empty room. A wave of tiredness hit her, and she yawned. She kissed Alex's head, "Don't you ever get too old for this." She told him before closing her own eyes.

...

Around an hour later, Rosie knocked on the door, hearing no response she opened the door. She smiled at the sight. They were both asleep, Lucy's hand rested on Alex's back, holding him in place. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a picture before going over to Lucy. She gently shook her to wake her.

"No please, Jon. Not now" Lucy pleaded still asleep.

Rosie frowned. And whispered Lucy's name, taking care not to wake Alex as well. Lucy's eyes shot open, her face was etched with panic. Alex stirred but didn't wake.

"Don't worry it's just me" Rosie told her. "Lunch is ready"

Lucy sat up slowly. "Thanks, Rosie, let me just put Alex down in the cot. , I don't want him awake just yet"

As Lucy bent over the cot to put Alex down her top rose up, Rosie noticed the bruising and scars, combined with what she had said before waking up and the injuries she was concerned but she decided to leave it alone, after all, she had just met the woman.

"Come on then," Lucy said "Let's go eat"

* * *

**A/N:** I discovered these chapters of this fic, along with some plans for future chapters, on an old USB stick and since I rediscovered my love for Wild at Heart due to Dawn Steele's new role in Holby City, I've decided to edit them and let them see the light of day. I'm not sure if it's worth continuing it, I don't know if anyone else is still reading WAH fanfic so if you're reading this, please leave a review and let me know if you want to see more.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 8:30pm that evening, Lucy had just put Alex down to sleep, it had been difficult, he was over-tired and refusing to give in and close his eyes, in total it had taken two hours for the small boy to give in and sleep. She was now sat at the kitchen table, the others (minus Bobby who was also in bed) were sat outside talking, Lucy didn't feel alone though, she was thankful for the time to be on her own and to just think.

Lucy had a lot to think about, a lot had happened in her and her son's lives over the past few months and it felt like her world had been tipped upside down, but it wasn't necessarily the recent events that Lucy was now thinking about. It was her sister's earlier offer; she was in two minds, she loved it at Leopard's den, and Alex seemed to be enjoying it too. For the few weeks prior to them flying to Africa, it had just been them, and now there was an entire group of people around them, helping them and caring for them. Lucy sighed.

"You ok?" Asked a voice.

The simple question startled Lucy, she spun around to face the source of the voice.

"Careful, don't give yourself whiplash kid" Dupe responded "It's just me"

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "You want to be careful sneaking up on people like that Dupe"

"Sorry" he apologised as he sat down on a neighbouring chair. "You ok, over than the increase in heart rate?"

Lucy looked at him and shrugged. "Just tired, it took me a while to get Alex down"

Dupe nodded, "I heard, I was tempted to come in and offer him a beer, works for me, in fact, you want one?"

"Go on then" Lucy said with a laugh.

Dupe stood up and grabbed two beers out the fridge, after opening them he passed one to Lucy and re-joined her at the table. Lucy took a drink.

"Wow, that's stronger than the British beers" Lucy coughed.

"So, you look like somethings on your mind kid?"

"I'm an over-thinker" Lucy explained "Plus, life has been a bit hectic recently"

"The overthinking, is that a Collin's thing or a woman thing?" He joked.

Lucy smiled and shrugged "Both?"

"Probably" Dupe agreed. "So, I heard about your super-hero moment"

"It was nothing, I just did what was necessary"

He nodded. "Don't downplay yourself, I also heard through the grapevine that Alice has offered for you to stay here"

"Does this grapevine have a name by any chance?" Lucy asked, half joking.

"There's no such thing as secrets in Africa" Dupe told her "They seem to have a way of getting out"

"Either that or you're a massive gossip" Lucy pointed out sarcastically.

Dupe shrugged with a guilty smile "What can I say? I'm under strict instructions to take it easy, and it gives me something to do"

Lucy laughed "Nah, you're just a big gossip, old man"

"Less of the old man you, I like to think I'm still young in here" Dupe stated with a joking tone, pointing to his forehead.

"I don't know, maybe I've found you a nickname, old man" Lucy replied, testing out the nickname "Yeah, I think I like it"

"Right, I better go re-join the wife" Dupe stood, "Come on, come join us" Lucy was about to object when he insisted "Nah, you're coming with me, I'm not gonna let you sit here on your own" he jokingly offered his arm to her "my lady"

Lucy rolled her eyes, stood and linked her arm around his "I've got no choice in this have I?" she asked

"No kid, you haven't" He said with a smile, and with that the two joined the others, where they talked and watched the sun set.

"Mummy" Alex cried.

Alex's cries woke his mum up, she yawned and looked at the clock, "Alex, really, it's 3am" she whispered in frustration. Since she had struggled to get him to bed, Alex had woken up every couple of hours. Lucy laid in bed for a few minutes, hoping that he may doze back off if she didn't acknowledge him.

Alex continued to cry.

Worried that his cries may wake up the rest of the house, Lucy went over to the travel cot and lifted him out, she picked him up and tried to cradle him, the toddler resisted this and continued to cry.

"Do you want Harry?" She asked, "Let's get Harry". Harry was Alex's beloved giraffe teddy, it had been his comfort item since he was a baby. Lucy picked it up off the bed and handed to him, Alex pushed her hand away.

"No!" he cried, throwing the stuffed giraffe onto the floor. Lucy picked it up and put it on the bed.

"Alex please" Lucy pleaded, she was exhausted, her body ached, and she just wanted him to settle down. She ran through a mental checklist in her mind, checking off each thing as she investigated the cause of her son's tears. 10 minutes had passed, but to Lucy it felt like forever, she was getting more and more desperate, Lucy had tried everything she could think of to calm him down. She touched his forehead with the back of her hand, trying to see if Alex was hot or was running a fever. Which he wasn't.

Exhausted, Lucy sat on the bed, still holding Alex, who was still crying, she kissed his head, "Come on baby, you're just tired" she whispered, tears in her own eyes.

There was a quiet knock on the door. The door slowly opened. It was Alice.

"Sorry" Lucy apologised with an exhausted tone.

Alice shut the door and joined her sister on the bed. "It's ok, I thought it was Bobby at first", she noticed that Lucy was crying "Hey, what's going on?" she asked concerned.

"I've tried everything, I just can't get him to settle" Lucy said emotionally. Alice placed her hand to the boy's forehead, checking his temperature.

"Right, you go make a cup of tea" Alice told her "I'll settle him down, and come and join you"

"No, I need to be here" the younger woman objected.

"No, you need some help" Alice told her sternly "It's not a bad thing, go on, if I need you, I come and get you"

Lucy was too tired to argue, she passed Alex to Alice and left the room. As she shut the door she began to cry, her sons cries of 'Mummy' as she left the room was what broke her, she leant against the closed door and took a deep, shaky breath. Danny was stood at the doorway to his and Alice's room. Noticing she was upset, he didn't even ask her if she was ok.

"Tea?" He asked, directing her to the living room.

"I might need something stronger than that" Lucy joked through her tears, sitting on the sofa and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Beer it is then" Danny disappeared to the kitchen and returned with a beer.

The young woman took a drink and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry" she apologised, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, Lucy, parenting is exhausting, everyone has these moments, there's no need to apologise" Danny sat next to her.

"I should be able to console my own baby though" Lucy cried.

Danny shook his head "We all need help sometimes"

She sighed "I'm an awful mother"

"No, you're not" He placed a hand on her shoulder, Lucy flinched and he quickly withdrew his hand. "We all get overwhelmed sometimes"

"Not like this though" Lucy objected

"No, exactly like this, it's part of being a good parent, it's normal to want to help our kids, and so frustrating when we can't"

"I should be the one with him though, it's always been me looking after him, he's not going to know what's going on"

"He'll be fine, Alice will get you if she needs you" He told her "I take it your ex never helped with Alex?"

She shook her head.

"Then no wonder you're exhausted" Danny pointed out "Lucy, you've had a lot on, anyone would be tired right now"

"I guess" Lucy accepted, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Thanks Danny"

"There's no need, and if you need help, ask us, ok?"

Lucy nodded as Alice walked into the room. "He's asleep, nothing like a bit or bribery" she told them.

"Thanks Al" Lucy said with a sigh.

"It's nothing to me, Danny just has to take him to see a Giraffe tomorrow" Alice said with a smile looking at Danny. "Come on, let's all get some sleep in when we can"

"I'm just going to sit here for a bit" Lucy told her, "Wait till he's deep asleep before I risk making any noise in that room"

Alice nodded, "Just knock if you need us"

And with that they Danny and Alice went to their room, leaving Lucy alone to finish her drink.

* * *

**A/N:** So to my surprise some lovely person left a review, so thank you. I'm actually really enjoying this at the minute, so I'm going to continue. I'm uploading a few chapters tonight but unlike my usual writing style I'm going to try and stick to longer chapters instead of shorter ones (with the exception of the next one), this fiction is a new thing for me, it feels strange writing an OC but I'm hoping eventually I can get to a point where I can have more of a focus on the WAH characters, but in order to introduce this character properly a good number of chapters will be on Lucy, so bear with me.

Anyway, thanks to the person that reviewed, I really wasn't expecting it given that the WAH site hasn't had much activity for a while. x


	10. Chapter 10

Despite Alice's success getting Alex to sleep, Lucy had struggled to get back to sleep herself. Her mind was racing. She looked at the clock, it was half 6, Lucy threw the covers back in defeat and decided it was time for her to get up. She grabbed some clothes and the baby monitor and headed for the shower, making the most of the rest of the house still being asleep.

By 7am Alice and Lucy were in the kitchen helping Nomsa with breakfast.

Charlotte entered the kitchen, dragging her feet.

"Morning Charlie" Lucy greeted.

The teen grumbled "Shh, it's too early, I need food and caffeine and at least half and hour before I can hold a conversation"

Dupe entered behind Charlotte, displaying a similar facial expression. He gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from Nomsa and grumbled a morning greeting in a similar fashion to the teen.

"It's very cheerful around here in a morning" Nomsa commented, to which Lucy laughed.

"Shh" Dupe told them.

"Ok, Ok!" Lucy put her hands up in mock surrender, she placed a plate of food in front of him "Trust me old man, if I had actually managed to sleep last night I'd be the same as you"

Dupe scowled.

"What do you say, old man?" Lucy said sarcastically.

Dupe huffed "Thank you"

"Wow" Charlotte exclaimed jokingly, she took a bite of her toast "Dupe said Thank You"

"Charlie!" Alice warned as she sat at the table "Don't talk with your mouth full"

The teen rolled her eyes. Alex's voice could be heard on the monitor, he was talking away to himself, indicating that he was awake.

"Right, I better go get Alex sorted" Lucy told them, "Enjoy"

…

Later, Lucy was sat outside on a bench, Alex was sat on her lap and Bobby was sat next to her, Lucy had just finished reading a book to them.

Danny walked up the steps.

"Daddy" Bobby exclaimed excited. Danny picked him up. He ruffled Alex's hair.

"I thought it's about time I made up on that promise Alice made last night, fancy coming with?" Danny asked.

Alex tugged at Danny's trouser leg. "Giraffe?" He asked, in a demanding tone, looking up at Danny hopefully.

"He doesn't forget anything" Lucy laughed. "I suppose I better had do."

"Well, luckily there's one at Mara, they've just bought a new one that I've got to check out, two birds, one stone and all that" Danny told them.

"Great, five minutes, I'll get us sorted" Lucy agreed.

"I'll go grab my kit" Danny told her.

…

After checking over the giraffe, Danny took the boys and Lucy over to meet him. Danny held Alex and Lucy held Bobby, they were stood on the back of the truck, feeding the giraffe, who was in an enclosure.

"You thought anymore about staying?" Danny asked. Handing over some leaves to Alex.

"I don't know" Lucy told him honestly, "We love it here, but I'm just not sure"

Danny nodded "What's keeping you over there?"

"Mum" Lucy said with a sigh "I just don't want her to think I'm abandoning her"

"I understand" Danny said in an apologetic tone, "But are you happy in the UK?"

Lucy shrugged "As long as I have Alex, it doesn't matter where I am"

"Do you want to stay though, in an ideal world?"

The younger woman was a bit shocked at his question, she looked at Alex, who was giggling away at the giraffe, "I'd love to, I just need to think about Mum, thanks Danny"

"What for?" Danny was a little confused.

"For listening"

"Anytime, right, that's the giraffe fed, let's go get some lunch"

"But" Alex tried to protest,

Danny ruffled Alex's hair "we can come back another time, ok"

Bobby and Alex agreed, disappointedly.

"Let's go home then" Danny started to pack up.


	11. Chapter 11

After Lunch, Lucy and Alex had retreated to their room. Alex was watching a show on Lucy's iPad, it was her attempt to get him to relax and maybe even nap. After about 10 minutes Lucy had noticed that he had fallen asleep on her bed, removed the electronic device and had moved him into the travel cot. She was about to head down to the surgery to see if Alice needed a hand when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door, it was Dupe.

"There's someone on the phone, some solicitor lass, she said it was important" Dupe explained, noticing Alex was asleep he continued "Do you want to use the office?"

Lucy nodded and followed Dupe to the office. He noticed a change in Lucy's presentation, she looked terrified. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked. Lucy nodded again and took the phone off Dupe.

"Hi, this is Lucy" She introduced herself to the person on the phone.

The person on the phone spoke, Lucy was silent, she gasped. "What?" She exclaimed, in a panicked tone. "What do you mean he's being released?"

The conversation continued. Dupe made eye contact with Lucy, a concerned look on his face.

"In two weeks, do I have a choice in this?" she asked.

Dupe stood there, he was confused, concerned and what made it worse is he didn't know why.

"Ok, I'll see you then" Lucy finished the call and passed the phone back to Dupe. She leant against the desk, covered her face with her hands and cried.

Dupe stood still, unsure of what do to. "Everything ok kid?" He asked tentatively.

Lucy shook her head and continued to cry. "I can't believe it"

Charlotte walked passed the door, noticing that Lucy was crying she entered.

"Do us a favour, go find your Mum" Dupe told her, the teen nodded and left. "Kid, what's happened?"

"It's Jon" Lucy said through cries. "I can't believe this" She was frustrated.

"Jon?" Dupe asked.

Lucy wiped her eyes "He's being released, some police officer lost some evidence so there's going to be another trail"

It was like a puzzle fitted together, Dupe then understood what the young woman meant. "The boy's father, he hurt you, didn't he?"

Lucy nodded and wiped her eyes with her hand, her being upset confirmed Dupe's suspicions, he stood for a minute, he was angry. He hadn't known her long, but he was quite fond of her. Dupe froze for a second before doing something he didn't do often, he stepped closer to her and hugged her.

"He's supposed to be in prison" Lucy cried, holding onto Dupe's shirt "I thought it was over"

Dupe held her closer, Alice entered the office. She was confused and worried at the scene in front of her.

"Lucy?" Alice asked concerned, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder's. "Talk to me".

The younger woman continued to cry "I. I can't"

Alice looked at Dupe, who at the point was being clung on to by Lucy.

"Some solicitor rang, the boy's father has been released, something about a dumb cop messing up on evidence" He told Alice what he knew.

"I feel sick" Lucy pulled away from him and ran into the bathroom, she just about made it to the toilet before she threw up.

…

Dupe looked at Alice, and they both went after her.

Alice knocked on the door. "Lucy?" All she heard was her sister crying. She noticed the door wasn't locked, "I'm coming in"

Lucy was sat on the floor of the bathroom, knees bought up to her chest, her hands hid her face.

"Lu?" Alice joined her on the floor, she knelt in front of her. Dupe sat on the edge of the bath, a bewildered but worried look on his face.

"I. Can't" Lucy was hyperventilating.

Alice took hold of her sister's wrists and moved them away from her face. "Lucy you need to breathe probably" she told her "Just copy me" Alice began demonstrating deep breathing. Lucy copied her. It took a few minutes, but she slowly began to get her breath back.

"He's being released today" Lucy explained as she took a tissue Dupe offered to her. "Some officer lost some evidence so they're having a new trial".

"Ok" Alice didn't know what to say

"It's in two weeks, I've got to give a statement, if I don't agree to go, they'll summon me"

"I can come with you, Lu, you don't have to do it alone" she took a hold of her hands.

"Thanks" Lucy said with a sad smile "But you're needed here"

"No, it's fine, Rosie can help Danny, it's no problem"

"You sure?" Lucy asked

"Of course," Alice replied "I'm not letting you do this by yourself"

"I guess I should tell you what happened" Lucy sighed,

"I can go" Dupe offered, he wasn't sure if the younger girl wanted him to hear what she was about to say.

"No, it's fine, I need to stop running away from it"

He nodded.

"He was charged with several counts of GBH" Lucy paused, and took a deep breath "and sexual assault" Dupe and Alice shared a shocked expression. Lucy continued. "I'll spare you the full details, but he really hurt me, I was found unconscious by a neighbour, who phoned an ambulance, everything came out after that".

Alice nodded, "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, I should have left him sooner"

"Nonsense" Dupe told her "He's the one in the wrong, don't blame yourself".

"I stayed because I thought it was the best thing for Alex, you know to have his Dad around, but I was wrong"

"Please tell me he didn't hurt the boy?" Dupe asked, worried

Lucy looked back at him, a pained expression on her face. She began to cry again. "I don't know, I didn't think he ever would" she paused "but when they were investigating, because of the charges they were filing, they took his computer, he had pictures, of kids on it"

Dupe was enraged "If I see him, I swear to god I'll kill him"

"I don't know if he ever hurt Alex, neither the doctors or police couldn't find any proof, but he's only little, it's not like he can tell us, " Lucy said, she was angry. Alice recognised her anger, she felt the same with her children, it was a mother's protective instinct. "and now he could get away with it, because of some stupid police officer"

"Is that why you won't let Danny change him?" Alice asked, figuring out the explanation behind Lucy's strange behaviour.

Lucy nodded "I'm sorry, I know he's a trustworthy guy, I just…"

"It's ok" Alice told her "You don't need to explain, when's the trail?"

"In two weeks" Lucy told her, standing up "I've got to look at flights, sort everything out, my solicitors sorting out a hotel, we're not allowed to go back home"

Dupe looked at her confused. Lucy explained "Jon made threats after being charged, in front of the judge, apparently the court are sorting out some form of protection, but if he wants to go after me, he will"

"At least there keeping you safe" Alice said, relieved.

"I might need a favour though"

Alice nodded "Anything, you name it"

"Can Alex stay here?" She asked "At least I know Jon can't get to him"

"Of course, he can Lu, there's enough people here to make sure he's ok" Alice told her

"Plus, if he dares to show up here, I'll shoot him and feed him to the lions" Dupe told Lucy "The boy will be safe here"

"You need to stay too Al" Lucy told her "I won't have you put in harm's way either"

"Look, the courts are sorting things out, it's my decision, I'm coming, no arguments" Alice told Lucy sternly.

"No Alice" Lucy protested.

"Look, kid, you need support. We can get a locum vet to help Rosie, Danny'll go with you, me and Caroline will watch the kids" Dupe instructed.

"Are you sure?" Lucy gave in, she knew she was fighting a battle she would lose.

"As much as I hate locums, yes I'm sure" Dupe told her, "I'll go speak to Danny, tell him to sort things out, you're family kid" he left.

Lucy nodded her thanks.

"Dupe's right" Alice agreed, she moved to sit next to Lucy and hugged her "you are family and we won't let you do this alone"


	12. Chapter 12

"No, Charlotte, stop" Olivia squealed playfully.

The kitchen was an absolute mess, Olivia and Charlotte and decided to attempt to bake a cake with the boys and it was safe to say that whatever was currently in the oven, may not be entirely edible. Since they had put what vaguely represented cake mix into the oven, Charlotte had decided to start a flour fight and had thrown a small pinch of flour at Olivia, the blonde retaliated by throwing a larger handful back at her and quickly a food fight had begun, Alex and Bobby joined in, the kitchen was filled with laughter, and flour.

Nomsa entered the kitchen, she gasped as she saw the mess "My kitchen!"

Olivia, Charlotte, Bobby and Alex stopped and looked up at the older woman, unsure as to what was going to be her next move.

"We cooking" Alex informed her, matter of factly.

"I never would have guessed" Nomsa was still shocked. "You two better go clean those boys up"

"Nomsa, we'll tidy up in here" Charlotte told her apologetically

"I know you will" The older woman responded, "Go bathe them children, then you can come back and sort this mess out"

Charlotte picked up Alex off the table, holding him at arm's length, as much as she was covered in flour, the toddler had managed to cover himself in cake batter, which was rather sticky. Olivia held Bobby and they headed for the bathroom, they were just about to run the bath when Danny and Alice intercepted them.

"What have you been up to?" Alice asked, waiting for an explanation, she took Bobby of Olivia, Danny took Alex from Charlotte.

"Cake!" Alex told them with excitement,

Alice directed her glare towards Charlotte and Olivia,

"We were baking, and it got a bit messy" Charlotte explained, trying to minimise any trouble she may get into.

"A bit" came a shout from the kitchen "this place looks like a bomb has hit it"

"You two better go clean up the kitchen" Danny told them "Before Nomsa looses it"

"We were gonna wash the boys first, we'd already promised to help" Olivia told her dad.

"We'll do it, please, go help Nomsa" Alice told them.

The two nodded and returned to the kitchen.

Danny looked down at Bobby, then at Alex. He laughed "Kids hey"

Alice laughed in agreement. "Kids, right bath time then, I guess"

"We could just hose them down outside?" Danny suggested sarcastically

"I don't think Lucy would be too impressed. Although, a shower is a more humane version of that" Alice said with a laugh.

"Remind me why we let them too babysit" Danny remarked as they entered the bathroom.

"Because it's free and Rosie and Lucy have gone to the auction" Alice joked.

_Meanwhile, at the auction. _

Rosie had offered to take Lucy to the animal auction over breakfast, the people running it had asked for a vet to check out the animals, over the past couple of days Rosie had noticed a change in Lucy, she had become more isolated, withdrawn and she startled easier than before, she also wasn't eating much. Lucy had tried to object, but Alice had insisted, which was followed by Olivia's offer to look after Alex. She had agreed, knowing that she had no excuse.

Rosie, with Lucy's help, had checked out all the animals, they were all healthy and safe to be sold. After packing up the kit, they sat on a bench at the back of the auction area, Rosie had insisted that they stuck around to answer any buyers' questions.

"Drink?" Rosie offered Lucy a bottle of water.

"Hmm, sorry" Lucy was distracted by her mind. "Yes, thanks" she took the water and took a small sip.

"You ok?" Rosie asked concerned.

Lucy shrugged "Just got a lot on my mind"

Rosie was concerned, ever since that day when she had woken Lucy up and seen her bruises, she had been looking for an opportunity to check that she was ok. "Want to talk about it? It's obviously bothering you a lot"

Lucy shrugged again, "I wouldn't know where to start"

"I saw your bruises" Rosie confessed, hoping that it would open up the conversation, she noted the shocked expression on Lucy's face, she added "when I woke you up for lunch"

"Oh"

"Who's Jon?" Rosie asked, gently. She didn't know if she was over-stepping, but she felt the need to try and get through to her.

Lucy sighed, "Alex's dad, wait, how do you know his name? Has Alice said something?" She asked, panicked.

"No, Alice hasn't told me anything" Rosie replied "You said his name when you were asleep"

"Oh, well, yeah, he's my ex" Lucy told her, matter of factly.

"Did he give you those bruises?"

Lucy nodded. She knew there was no point in lying.

"Look, he used to hurt me, I've got to go to court over it, again, I found out a couple of days ago" Lucy explain, looking at the floor.

"Again?" Rosie asked.

Tears came to Lucy's eyes, but she didn't want to cry, not in front of Rosie and especially not in public, she took a breath. "Some evidence was misplaced, so there's a new trail, look, I know you're trying to help, and I really do appreciate it, but can we not talk about this now"

Rosie nodded "Sure, sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"I know, honest, I know you're trying to help" Lucy told her thankful, "Can we just finish off here, I just want to go back to Alex?"

Rosie stood up, the auction was just about finish. "Yeah, we'll hang around for 10 minutes, then we'll go"

"Thanks Rosie" Lucy told her

"Honest, anytime, if you want to talk just grab me, you don't have to struggle alone"


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone, minus Bobby and Alex who were fast asleep in bed, was sat around a table on the veranda, Alice had just told everyone that they her and Lucy were going to the UK next week. It had been decided that Danny would stay at Leopard's Den to help look after the children and after the trail was over, he would fly out with them. Alice hadn't told everyone why they were going just that there was something important that they had to deal with.

Charlotte stood up with a force that knocked her chair backward and stormed into the house. Everyone looked at Alice for an explanation.

"She thinks we're off to see Mum doesn't she" Alice grimaced, recalling the promise she had made.

Lucy stood up "It's ok, I'll talk to her, I'll explain"

"You don't have to Lu" Alice told her "She'll come around"

The younger sister shook her head, "No, it's ok" and with that left to find Charlotte.

Lucy knocked on the teen's bedroom door, "Charlie, it's me"

"Go away!" Charlotte shouted through the closed door.

"Charlie, it's not what you think, just let me explain" Lucy tried to reason.

"She promised me!" The teen shouted angrily.

"Charlie please"

The door opened, the young teen leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed.

"What is it then? If it isn't what I think?"

"Can I come in?" Lucy asked

Charlotte frowned, she picked up on the nervousness in Lucy's voice. She stepped aside to let her in, the two sat down on the bed next to each other.

"So" Charlotte hinted, still angry.

"I've got to sort some stuff out about Alex's dad" Lucy started to explain.

"Is this about the phone call the other day?" Charlotte asked

Lucy frowned then nodded "Yeah kind of"

"Then you don't need to explain, I believe you" The teen told her. "I overheard some of it, are you going to be ok?"

"I will be" Lucy answered trying to convince not just Charlotte but herself. "I will be"

"Ok"

"Your Mum's not lied though. After we've sorted things out, Danny's going to bring you and the boys over so you can see Grandma"

"Oh" Charlotte was unsure of what to say "I didn't know"

"Don't worry about it, we should have told you, I forget you're not so little anymore"

The teen laughed, "It's ok"

Lucy looked around the bedroom, various drawings, posters and pictures were stuck on the walls.

"You drew these?" Lucy asked pointing to a collection of drawings of animals.

Charlotte nodded "I know they're not that good"

"No, they're amazing" Lucy commented "I've still got one of yours that you drew before you and Alice moved, I'll have to show it to you"

"Do you still draw?" Charlotte asked, remembering when they used to draw pictures together.

"Sometimes" Lucy told her "They were never this good though, you're talented"

Charlotte was embarrassed. "Whatever" she said with a shy smile.

"Shall we go join the others then?" Lucy asked standing up, she held her hand out to the teen who accepted. She pulled her to her feet. Charlotte hugged Lucy, who hugged her back.

"Come on then" Charlotte pulled away. They walked back to the table outside.

"Sorry" Charlotte told everyone as she sat down. Everyone knew that the situation was sensitive and so the conversation quickly resumed, Alice looked over to Lucy, who retaken her seat next to Charlotte. 'Thank you' she mouthed. Lucy nodded in response.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed. It was 2am and the house was silent. Lucy sat outside on the stairs with a blanket wrapped around her, a cold cup of tea and the baby monitor placed next to her. She let out an audible sigh and placed her head in her hands. Her legs were shaking, not from cold but from overwhelming emotion.

Half an hour ago she had found herself hidden away in the bathroom. The closer it got to the court date the more she struggled to cope. The smallest things were becoming more and more difficult and one constant thought kept overtaking her mind, a thought she was trying her best to ignore and something she hadn't done since leaving the UK. She forced herself out of the bathroom out of fear of what she might have done otherwise.

A distant animal noise broke her out of her trance, she yawned before standing up. The young woman picked up the cup and monitor, discarded the cold tea into a nearby flower pot and headed to bed, hoping to be able get some sleep.

Despite eventually falling asleep Alex woke Lucy at 6:30am. She changed him into day clothes before guiding him to the kitchen and placing a plate of toast in front of him. Alex sat and ate quietly while his mother nursed a cup of coffee.

Alice and Bobby joined them a few minutes later, Alice mirrored Lucy's earlier actions and put Bobby into the highchair and placed a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Fancy a top-up?" she offered Lucy.

"Off sleep or coffee?" Lucy joked before passing her cup over to her sister "I'll take the coffee"

Alice laughed. "At least Alex is quiet in the morning" she pointed out nodding over at Bobby who was loudly babbling away to himself and happily throwing most of the cereal onto the floor.

"Yeah, I've struck lucky there" Lucy agreed. "I'm sure he'll give me hell when he's a teenager though"

Footsteps dragged down the hall.

"Speaking of teenagers" Alice noted, "Morning sleepyhead"

"Shh" Charlotte replied, "Could he be any louder, I was enjoying being asleep?!" she asked sarcastically picking up the spoon Bobby had thrown on to the floor and placing it on the highchair tray. "Just you wait till you're older, I'll get my own back then" she jokingly told the toddler in a sing-song voice.

Bobby laughed his response and threw the spoon back on the floor. Charlotte ignored his attempts to play and poured herself a cup of coffee and went back to her room.

Alice and Lucy laughed.

"Siblings hey?" Alice joked.

"All gone" Alex told his mum. "Play?"

"We need to clean your hands and face first" Lucy told him, Alice passed her a cloth. "How can toast be so messy?"

Alice looked over to Bobby, who was now mushing soggy pieces of cereal in his hands. "Me!" The toddler exclaimed wanting to go play too.

Lucy wiped Alex's face and hands, the young boy squirmed as she did so and passed the cloth back to Alice who cleaned Bobby and picked him up.

"Fancy giving me a hand in the surgery today, Danny can babysit?" Alice asked Lucy who agreed.

"Where Anny?" Alex asked Alice after hearing Danny's name.

Alice smiled understanding her nephew. "Shall we go wake Daddy up?" she asked them. Placing Bobby on the floor she took both the boys' hands and they ran off to Alice and Danny's room. She opened the door and the boys went running in and climbed onto the bed.

"Morning babe, you're babysitting by the way" Alice closed the door giggling as she watched as Alex and Bobby jumped onto Danny's back.

Lucy was stood behind her. "Shall we make a run for it before he can object?"

"Definitely" Alice agreed, and they headed towards the animal hospital.

Within an hour the two women had got the morning chores done.

"Aunty Alice" Alex exclaimed running into the hospital. Alice went to pick him up but noticed that he was soaking wet. She frowned confused.

Bobby quickly followed behind, the younger toddler also was wet. He joined Alice and Lucy.

Lucy was busy feeding a lion club, so Alice took a hold of their hands and went to investigate, she had just got to the door went she bumped into a soaking wet and laughing Charlotte.

"Olivia and the boys got Danny with the hose pipe" Charlotte explained. "In her defence Danny started it"

Alice laughed. "Where's Danny now?"

"Being attacked with a mop by Nomsa for getting water in the house" Charlotte laughed. "Do you want me to help Danny with these two, he looks like he needs it?"

"Please sweetheart, I'll come get them changed in a second" Alice was thankful

"Come on then" Charlotte told them, playfully declaring a race to the house before her and the boys took off running.

"You ok here for a second Lu?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, fine"

Lucy watched Alice leave and finished feeding the cub. She went over to the sink to wash her hands when something caught her attention.

The metal of a scalpel gleamed at her. The young woman had an internal debate before quickly stuffing on of the disposable blades into her pocket, she sighed defeatedly and continued what she was doing.

It was tea time. Lucy had decided to skip eating, she had given Rosie the excuse of not feeling hungry just needing to lie down for a bit, this didn't really wash with Rosie, the recent changes in Lucy's behaviour worried her, but she decided not to ask about it and offered to take Alex off her hands for an hour.

Lucy shut the door behind her and leant against it. She closed her eyes and released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Her hand went to her pocket and pulled out the blade she had taken from the surgery earlier, an action Lucy wasn't conscious of until she found herself staring at the object.

She just needed to feel something. The upcoming events had brought back a lot of negative emotions and memories she would rather forget and over time this stress and worry developed into her just feeling numb. Self-harm had been something she used to cope since she was 15. It wasn't something she did often, but at times of distress she found herself relying on it to get by.

The young woman sunk to her knees and rolled up the sleeve to her shirt. A collection of linear scars was etched onto the inside of her wrists, some of them more recent, some of them white and faded. She released the silver blade from its packaging, closed her eyes and drew it across her wrist. A sharp pain forced her to open her eyes. She watched the blood pool inside the cut then grabbed a nearby discarded t-shirt and held it to the wound.

The blood symbolised a release of built up tension, for a few minutes she felt better, then the reality of what she had done hit her. She had made a promise before leaving the UK that she would leave this habit behind, and now the reality of breaking this promise made her feel worse. The depth of the wound also concerned her as it was deeper than she'd gone before.

After pulling out her suitcase from under the bed and searching for a bandage she wrapped it around the wound. She covered the bandage with the sleeve of her shirt before leaving the room to find Alex and Rosie, hoping for a distraction.

Alex was with Bobby and Charlotte playing with a wooden train set. Bobby, the younger of the children was less interested in pushing the train around the track and more so in crashing it into the train Alex was using, which frustrated the older boy. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "No Bobby!"

Alice and Rosie were sat watching them, the two laughed at Alex's eye roll.

"Definitely my sister's child" Alice laughed.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Lucy said as she entered the room, she joined the children on the floor. "Are you playing nicely Alex?" She asked him. The boy nodded his response and handed a spare train to his Mum.

"Mummy play?" Alex asked.

Lucy started pushing the train around the track albeit absent minded as she joined in with Alex & Louise's conversation.

Bobby now bored of the toy train let out a yawn. He stood himself up.

"Come here sleepyhead" Alice held her hands out.

Lucy laughed when Bobby decided to sit on her lap instead. She looked at Alice who shrugged but smiled.

"Why do my children always pick you over me?" Alice asked jokingly.

Lucy laughed "You used to do the same" She explained to Charlotte, "Used to drive your mum mad with it".

The teen shrugged "Only cause you used to let me stay up later when you babysat"

"Hey!" Lucy swatted her playfully "That was a secret!"

"No hit Mummy" Alex defended Charlotte. He wiggled his finger at her.

Everyone laughed, Charlotte stuck her tongue out at Lucy, "That's you told" she joked.

Bobby sat content as he watched Alex, who was still happily playing, Charlotte had got bored of playing, Alex was now enjoying that he had the toy to himself. Lucy sat running her hand through Bobby's hair, something she did with Alex. Within 10 minutes Bobby had fallen asleep.

Danny came into the room and joined them. He sat next to Alice and put his arm around her.

"Uncle Anny" Alex greeted him, he went over to him and lifted his arms up, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Danny obliged and was quickly being asked 101 questions about Lions.

Lucy sat watching them smiling, she was glad that Danny and Alex had formed such a close relationship. "I should probably think about getting Alex to B-E-D" Lucy announced.

Danny nodded. "I'll sort Bobby out" he told Alice. He stood up and placed Alex on his feet before heading over to Lucy and taking Bobby from her, taking care not to wake him. He offered a space hand to Lucy to help her up. She winced as the action pulled on her wound but quickly covered it with the excuse of standing too quickly.

"Come on Alex, time for bed" she told him taking his hand.

"Why?" Alex asked in complaint.

"Because it's late" Lucy told him, "Come on"

Alex rubbed his eyes and yawned "not tired"

Everyone laughed.

"Yes, baby you are" Lucy picked him up "But if you're good I'll let you watch the iPad" She attempted to bribe him. It seemed to work as he stopped complaining.


	15. Chapter 15

It was later that evening. Lucy had sneaked down to the surgery with the plan of trying to sort the cut on her arm out. She hoped no one noticed she was there. She'd managed to find some antiseptic and wound glue and was trying to clean it off and sort it herself when the door opened. It was Danny.

"I wondered who was in here" He asked slightly relieved.

Lucy didn't know what to say. She tried to make an excuse "I hit my arm on something, just cleaning it"

"Let me help" Danny pulled up a chair and went to take her arm. She pulled it away and tried to pull her sleeve down.

"It's ok" Lucy said in a panicked tone.

Danny picked up on her tone. "Lucy?" He was concerned.

"It's nothing, I can manage"

"Just let me help" Danny insisted, he looked down at her arm. He saw the wound and scars. "How did you do this again?"

"Hit it on something" Lucy allowed him to take hold of her arm, she knew she couldn't get out of this situation and just hoped he'd believe her excuse.

Danny looked at her, she looked to the ground trying to avoid making eye contact. "You didn't get this from hitting it did you?"

Lucy didn't say anything; the silence answered his question. He looked back at the wound and continued to talk. "This is deep, it needs stitching. You should go to the hospital."

She shook her head. "Can't you just do it?" She asked. He was about to object. "Please"

Danny nodded and decided not to argue "Ok, but you need to tell me how you did it"

Lucy nodded in agreement, she knew this was the best option. "I did it" she confessed.

Danny was a bit shocked but hid it well, he went to get a suture kit. "When?"

"Earlier" Lucy answered.

"Why?" He asked as he worked.

She looked up and made eye contact with him. "I just needed to feel something" she felt her eyes filling with tears "I'm sorry", a few tears escaped.

Danny worked quickly and silently. He put a clean dressing on the wound and handed her a tissue. "There's no need to apologise. The scars. You've done this for a while haven't you?"

Lucy nodded, every answer felt like she was confessing to a crime, but she wanted to be honest with him. "Since I was 15"

"You need to tell Alice Lucy" Danny told her, securing the dressing with some tape. "Otherwise I will have to tell her myself".

"I know, I wouldn't expect you to lie" Lucy wiped her eyes with the tissue. "Thank you"

"It's fine. Just speak to Alice" Danny cleaned up the supplies. "I don't have to tell you to keep it clean, do I?"

Lucy shook her head "I know, I'll speak to her" She stood up. Lucy was opposite Danny. She hugged him. Danny was a bit shocked at first but hugged her back. They pulled apart "Thank you"

"You're family" Danny told her "You need to stop thanking me. Alice is still up, go and talk to her"

"Ok" Lucy nodded. She knew she needed to talk to her and tell her about this, it wasn't fair to expect Danny to keep a secret from his wife. "I will"

Danny and Lucy walked back to the house in silence.

Alice was sat on the veranda. "I wondered where you two had gone" she said relieved to see them.

"Sorry" Lucy apologised nervously.

Alice saw the bandage, Lucy had forgotten to roll her sleeve back down. "What happened? Does it need cleaning?"

"No, it's fine, Danny's done it. Can we talk?" Lucy asked.

Alice nodded, she was concerned "Office?"

"Yeah" Lucy was about to head inside when she stopped "Thanks Danny"

He nodded. "Go on, I'll listen out for the boys"

"Everything ok?" Alice asked as they sat down.

"Not really" Lucy answered honestly. She didn't know what to say.

"Lucy? Talk to me"

"I screwed up, but I didn't mean to, well I did it myself but I, I" Lucy stuttered. Alice stayed quiet, giving time for Lucy to speak. "I did something stupid"

"Just tell me what's going on" Alice instructed gently "Let me help"

"I" Lucy froze. "Don't be mad at me, please"

"Lu. You're worrying me now. I won't be mad, just tell me"

"I hurt myself" Lucy confessed.

"Ok?" Alice knew she had an injury, she was confused.

"Intentionally" Lucy added.

Alice knew what she meant now. She hugged her younger sister. "Oh Lu"

Lucy pulled away and looked at the ground "It's not my first time"

"How long?" Alice asked.

Lucy let out a breath. She looked up at Alice. "I was 15 the first time, I don't do it all the time."

"15!" Alice was shocked "Did Mum and Dad know? I'm sorry Lu, I should have helped"

"You didn't know. Dad knew. He refused to tell Mum, told me he didn't want me to disappoint her anymore"

"That man! I swear" Alice was angry.

"I know" Lucy agreed. "He made me leave home at 16 because of it. Mum never found out"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault. Rowan made sure I had somewhere to stay, he found me a job, made sure I had money for rent"

"Good" Alice said with a sad smile. That was the brother they knew and grew up with. "Thanks for telling me" Alice told her.

Lucy nodded. "I'm going to go to bed"

The two stood and hugged.

"Just talk to me Lu. You don't have to do this alone anymore" Alice told her as they hugged.

"I know" Lucy pulled away. "Night Alice".

"Night" She told her.

Danny entered after Lucy had left. Alice had sat back down on the sofa. He sat next to her and pulled her into his side. They sat quietly, enjoying the silence. Danny checked his watch. "Come on, we should probably go to bed, before Bobby wakes us up at the crack of dawn"


	16. Chapter 16

The day of Alice and Lucy's flight had arrived. Danny had sorted it so that he could drive them to the airport and then taken the day off to spend it with the boys. He had a long day planned and hoped it would distract the children and tire them out.

Danny knocked on Lucy's bedroom door. "You ready?"

Lucy opened the door, suitcase and an envelope in hand. "Yeah, I just need to say bye to Alex first"

"He's out the front. Here, I'll take your bag" He told her taking the suitcase.

As Lucy stepped out the door Alex came running to her. He lifted his arms, wanting to be held. Lucy picked him up and held him close. She wasn't sure how much of what was happening her son understood, she didn't spend much time away from Alex. Before they came to Africa, he had just started nursery but had only been a few times and cried as she left every time. The last time they had been apart was when Lucy was in the hospital after Jon's last attack on her. Alex stayed with their neighbour for 2 days before Lucy discharged herself from the hospital. This time was different, Alex was older, and she was going to be in a different country to him. The thought of him being so far away worried her.

Alice was sat on a bench outside with Charlotte and Bobby. Bobby sat on her lap and Charlotte leant into her side. Alice stood as she saw Danny, Alex and Lucy. "Ready?"

Lucy nodded. Then spoke "There's something I need to do first" she placed Alex onto the floor. He clung to her leg, the youngster didn't know what was happening, but it didn't feel good.

"Mummy, up?" Alex asked, fearful.

"It's ok, just a sec sweetheart" She put her hand on his head. The action seemed to temporarily soothe him, though he still held onto her trouser leg. Lucy opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. "I spoke to my solicitor before I came over, I wanted to find out what would happen to Alex if anything happened to me"

Alice was a bit taken back, this wasn't a topic she was expecting. She balanced Bobby on her hip, Charlotte was stood next to them.

Lucy continued. "Basically, if anything happens Alex will probably end up in care or, worse still, could end up in Jon's care. I wanted to ask this sooner, but I want to make sure I do it before court, especially since, you know"

Alice nodded, understanding Lucy's anxiety.

"The solicitor gave me this form, apparently if I can find a family member to sign it, I can avoid that. But only if you want to" She looked at Alice then at Danny "I'm asking you to take care of Alex if I can't"

"Lucy, of course we will" Alice responded, "Charlotte go get a pen" The teen ran off in search the item.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked her, concerned, "I know it's a bit sudden"

Danny interrupted her "We'll do it, of course we will"

Charlotte returned with a pen, they moved over to lean on the table. Lucy pulled out the paperwork and handed it to Danny and Alice. "There's three copies that need signing. One for you two, another for me and one I have to give to the solicitor to send-off"

They filled the forms in carefully but quickly. Aware that they needed to leave soon for the airport.

"Thank you" Lucy said to both sincerely.

Danny and Alice nodded. Lucy handed the envelope she held to Danny and picked Alex back up. "Alex's medical records, passport and permission for you to fly him out is all in here. His epi-pens are in the fridge"

Danny handed the envelope to Rosie so she could put it with the rest of the family's paperwork. Before leaving to do this Rosie hugged Alice and Lucy goodbye.

Alice guided Danny and Charlotte to the car, away from Lucy so she could say goodbye to her soon in peace. Olivia, Dupe and Caroline came out the house and stood talking to the others by the car.

Lucy re-joined them with Alex, who was now crying and clinging to his mum. She had tears in her own eyes but was trying to hold it together in front of her son.

"Mummy no leave" Alex cried. His cries were mirrored by Bobby, who was upset but not as distraught as Alex was.

"It may be best if you make a quick getaway" Caroline advised Lucy.

Lucy was unsure.

"He'll be ok" Caroline comforted. "Let me take him" she put her hands under Alex's arms. The younger woman nodded and allowed Caroline to take him. Alex was not happy, he cried and tried to grab a hold of his mum.

Alice noticed Lucy and Alex's struggle and gave Bobby a hug before handing him to Olivia. She was also worried about leaving Bobby and Charlotte, but she didn't know if Lucy would be able to hold it together for much longer.

Caroline, who was still struggling with Alex, decided that they should take the children inside. So, her and Olivia headed inside with the two young boys.

They could still hear Alex's cries. Bobby had since settled down and was happily distracted by Olivia's mobile phone.

Alice hugged Charlotte and give her instructions to "be good and do as she was told". The teen shrugged this off before giving Danny and Lucy a quick hug and headed inside. She was anxious for them but knew Caroline needed help.

The three of them got in the car. Alice and Lucy let out a simultaneous sigh. They sat in silence and Danny started the car.

"They'll be ok" He told them both, glancing in the mirror. Neither of the women responded, both anxious about leaving the children.

* * *

**A/N**: So, after this group upload I probably be uploading one at a time. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Also, I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm dyslexic so this isn't necessarily a strong point of mine.

Lots of Love, Nat x


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy's eyes scanned the lounge at the airport. An older woman with greying brown hair waved over at her to get her attention before walking over to the sisters.

"Hi Suzanne" Lucy greeted an older woman. "This is my sister, Alice"

"Suzanne Gibbs, I'm Lucy's witness care officer, it's a pleasure to meet you. How was your flight?"

As expected, long, tiring" Alice replied. "Thanks for meeting us here"

"It's all part of the job, besides I need to get you two booked into the hotel"

Lucy stood watching them, she hadn't said much on the flight, the impending court case was really worrying her.

"You got everything?" Suzanne asked.

Lucy and Alice nodded.

"I'll bring the car around then, save you lugging those bags through the rain" The older woman said, "Typical Scottish weather"

Alice smiled and watched as Suzanne walked off. "You ok?" she asked Lucy.

Lucy shrugged. "Feels weird to be back"

"Tell me about it, I wish I'd remembered not to pack my coat at the bottom of my bag" Alice responded trying to make light of the situation.

It was an hour later and they had arrived at the hotel. Suzanne had helped get them checked into their room before leaving the two sisters alone to get some rest and settle in, tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Alice and Lucy planned on visiting their Mum in the morning which would be followed by a meeting with the solicitor about the upcoming court case. The two had sat in comfortable silence on their beds.

"Fancy something to eat?" Alice asked Lucy.

Lucy didn't respond. "Lu?" Alice repeated.

She seemed to snap back to reality. "Sorry" Lucy apologised. "What did you say?"

"Just if you wanted to get something to eat"

"I'm not hungry, but don't let that stop you" Lucy shrugged in response.

Alice was concerned, she knew that Lucy was struggling, she hadn't said much since leaving Africa. "Talk to me"

"I'm just tired Al, plus being away from Alex is killing me, I don't want to talk about it, I just need to sleep"

Alice nodded "I know. You need to eat though, I'll go to the shop, anything you fancy?"

Lucy shook her head, "Honestly, I'm not hungry"

"Lu" Alice said sternly.

"Whatever, I don't care" Lucy responded sharply.

Alice chose to ignore her sister's tone. "Sandwich ok?"

Lucy nodded.

"I'll be back soon" Alice told her. "Ring me if you need me"

Alice closed the door behind her, she pulled out her phone and rang Danny. It was late, but she'd promised to ring him.

"Hey" Danny answered.

"Hi" Alice replied, "I didn't know if you'd answer"

"I promised I would. You ok?"

"Yeah, bit of jet-lag but otherwise fine. Charlie and the boys ok?"

"Fine, the boys are asleep. Charlotte is pretending to do her homework"

Alice laughed "Let me speak to her, I'll tell her to actually do it"

"Leave her be, it's been a long day" Danny defended.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger you know?"

"I know" Danny paused "How's Lucy?"

"Worried about court, missing her son."

"And you?"

"I'll be ok. I miss you"

"Me too. So, what did you do today?"

Danny filled Alice in on the day that he'd had with the boys, they continued to talk as Alice wondered around the supermarket, Danny had laughed as Alice argued with the self-service checkout. As she walked back, Alice talked to Charlotte. She said her goodbyes as she arrived outside the hotel room. She opened the door; she was about to say something when she noticed Lucy had fallen asleep. She pulled the cover up over her younger sister, placed the sandwiches into the fridge before deciding to call it a night herself, it was early but travelling had taken its effect on her.

Alice awoke to the sound of Lucy talking on the phone. Charlotte had called Lucy in the hopes that Alex, who was wanting his Mum, would calm down hearing her voice, it seemed to have worked, the toddler was happily babbling on and Lucy only managed to understand half of it, apparently Alex had been distracted by something as she found herself suddenly talking to Charlotte again. "Want to speak to your Mum?" Lucy asked, "Though she's not had a coffee yet so I can't promise she'll make much sense"

Alice threw a joke look of offence before taking the phone off Lucy and talking to the teen. Lucy left them to talk and headed into the bathroom to get dressed.

Alice and Lucy were stood at the entrance to the nursing home.

"So, what am I expecting Lu?" Alice asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. Occasionally she'll remember people. If she does recall, she'll think we're younger and comment on how awful we look"

"So typical Mum then" Alice joked, remembering how their Mum would sometimes be harsh on how they looked.

"Kind of" Lucy agreed with the joke "Remember when she signed us both up to weight watchers"

Alice laughed. "Apparently it was just to make sure we were healthy"

"She was a good Mum though, well, at least when Dad wasn't around. Just try not to challenge her if she doesn't remember, it only panics her"

"I won't. She tried her best, we both know what Dad was like" Alice agreed.

"You ready?" Lucy asked taking Alice's hand.

Alice nodded. After greeting one of the nurses, who let them in. Lucy led the way to their Mum's room.

Their Mum was sat in an armchair, watching a TV, which was playing loudly. Lucy moved a plastic chair next to the armchair and indicated to Alice to sit down. Lucy sat on the bed, which was next to the plastic chair.

"Hi Mum" Alice greeted cautiously; she didn't know what else to say.

The elderly woman looked confused at Alice and Lucy.

"It's Alice, Mum" Alice took her Mum's hand.

"Alice? My Alice?"

"Yes Mum, your Alice"

The elderly woman seemed to recognise her. "You look like hell darling; have you been sleeping well?"

Alice let out a sigh of relief, as did Lucy. Alice decided not to tell her that it was because she was older than she remembered.

"You should tell them siblings of yours to come around and visit me and your father. I'll cook a roast dinner."

"I will"

"And I haven't seen Rowan in ages. What is that boy playing at?"

Lucy and Alice looked at each other sadly.

"I don't know Mum" Alice responded.

"And that sister of yours? I've not seen her since she ran off"

Alice looked at Lucy. "Lucy's here Mum"

She looked at Lucy. "Don't you lie to me! That's NOT Lucy Alice!" She shouted, pulling her hand away.

Lucy blinked back tears. It was too much for her. She muttered to Alice about meeting her outside. Alice watched her sister leave, she was going to follow her, but she decided not to.

"Sorry, Mum" Alice apologised.

Her mum turned her attention back to the TV. About 10 minutes passed, Alice debated whether she should go after Lucy.

"Mum?" Alice asked tentatively. "I'm sorry"

The elderly woman suddenly looked very confused and alarmed. "Who are you?" She screamed. "Why are you in my house?"

Alice didn't know what to do. She took hold of her Mum's hand. "Mum, it's Alice, remember?"

"You're not Alice!" The older woman shouted. "Get away from me!" She slapped Alice.

At the sounds of shouting, a group of nursing staff had come into the room. Alice stood up panicked, tears in her eyes, a hand towards her face.

"Carole" One of the nurses soothed "It's ok"

Her mum continued to be distressed and confused. Alice stood back, watching alarmed.

Another nurse came in with some medication. "It's probably best if you wait outside hun" The woman said, putting her hand on Alice's arm comfortingly.

A different member of staff spoke up "Come on, you can get a cup of tea in the staff room"

Lucy ran into the room; she had heard the commotion from the reception area. She saw Alice looking upset and hugged her before looking at the nurse stood next to them.

"Alice is my sister" Lucy introduced and explained.

"Come on, I'll make you both a cuppa" The nurse led them to a staff room.

After making the sisters a drink, the nurse left them sat on a sofa, alone to talk.

"You ok, Al?" Lucy asked. Alice hadn't said much; the interaction had shocked her.

"I really thought she remembered me," Alice said, wiping away a tear. She winced as she touched her cheek, that was going to bruise.

"It's the dementia, Alice. Not Mum" Lucy comforted.

Alice nodded sadly. "I know. I'm sorry Lucy"

Lucy looked confused. "You didn't do anything wrong"

"For leaving you to deal with all this alone, I"

Lucy interrupted her. "Al, you didn't know, I'm sorry". The younger woman hugged her sister. Alice hugged her back. They both sat in silence. Lucy was the first to speak.

"Ring Danny Alice. Talk to him" Alice nodded pulling out her phone. "I'll be outside. One of the nurses wanted to talk to me about something"

Lucy left the room as Alice dialled the number. She waited anxiously until she heard that familiar voice.

"Hey" Danny greeted. "Everything ok?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not 100% on this chapter. I must have written it at least four times before I eventually gave up and decided to just upload it. The next chapter will hopefully see the court stuff resolved and then we can bring the children back into it, which is where I feel more comfortable writing. Also, (spoiler) I'll be bringing Evan's character into the story soon, which could be interesting...


	18. Chapter 18

**_At Leopard's Den_**

It was 11am and Danny was already exhausted. He had just managed to get Bobby and Alex to take a nap, well they were asleep on his bed, but he still considered it to be a small victory. Robert was laid across his fathers chest, head resting on his shoulder, Alex had curled into his side. Danny had things to do, but he didn't dare move, he relaxed into bed before closing his eyes, it was tiring enough looking after one toddler, but two was very draining, not that he wasn't enjoying it.

About 20 minutes passed and all three of them were sound asleep. Charlotte had gone into the room to ask Danny if he could help her with her homework, but decided against waking him, instead she took a quick picture of them on her phone before closing the door behind her. After quickly sending the picture to her Mum she decided to go and see if Nomsa wanted any help making Lunch.

* * *

_**In Scotland**_

"So do you have any more questions?" Suzanne Gibbs, the witness care officer asked. It was the day before the court case began and Lucy and Alice were meeting with the prosecution solicitor to walk thorough what would happen in court.

Lucy shook her head, indicating no "it's pretty much the same as last time" she stated, a worried but frustrated tone evident in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry about this, I really though we had him for good." The solicitor apologised. He was an ageing man, and had years of experience in his job.

"It's not your fault" Lucy told him. "Just please make sure he's charged"

"I fully plan on doing" he answered, "I can't make any promises, but he's going to struggle to worm his way out of the indecent images charge"

"What about the assault charges?" Alice asked, she hadn't spoken yet in this conversation, she had stayed quiet and observed.

"Well, as we are all aware, the evidence misplaced was a big part of those charges, but there is other pieces of evidence and the witness statements, and your sister's testimony" he explained. "I've had cases charged on less, but I must stress, this type of thing can not be predicted"

Alice nodded her understanding.

"Is that everything?" Lucy asked, she was desperate for this meeting to be over.

"Yes, just one more thing" he reached into his brief case and pulled out a file. "This is the court bundle, inside is our evidence, well what I can share, it's not common practice but in my experience it's helpful for survivors of things like this to prepare for what is going to come up"

Lucy accepted the file "thank you"

"No problem, if you have any questions please feel free to contact me via Mrs Gibbs"

Lucy nodded.

"Thanks for coming in" he shook Lucy and Alice's hands, "I'll see you tomorrow then"

...

It was later on that evening and Lucy was sat at the desk in the hotel room, the court file in front of her. She found herself turning each page, but not really paying attention to what was on there. Everything she saw was very familiar, each individual detail of her ex partners wrong doings had haunted her for the past three years. The turned the page and froze, in front of her was now images of the injuries she had when in hospital after Jon's final attack on her. These images shocked her, she remembered them, but seeing them was difficult.

Lucy audibly gasped. Her hand went to her mouth.

Alice was sat on the bed, reading a book, she closed the book and went to stand next to Lucy. She didn't say a word as her eyes followed the gaze of her younger sister.

"Gosh Lucy" Alice didn't know what else to say, the images she saw were awful, her younger sister's body was bloody and bruised.

"I'd forgotten about these photos" Lucy's hand absentmindedly traced a scar behind her ear. "I remember each punch, each cut, but just seeing it" she shook her head. "I remember this one the most" she indicated to a picture of a wound surrounded by bruising behind her right ear, the same cut that left the scar she was tracing with her fingertips. "I hit my head on the corner of the banister as he pushed me, it was the last thing I remember before waking up two days later in hospital".

Alice looked at the photo. "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone"

"It's not your fault, and besides I wasn't alone, I had Alex"

"I know, but it must have been awful"

Lucy nodded "yeah, but I wouldn't have got through it if it wasn't for Alex, just having him was what kept me going"

Alice smiled sadly, "you're a great Mum Lu"

"You too Al" Lucy closed the file and handed it to Alice. "If you want to read it read it, I've had enough"

"I don't need to" Alice said "I only need to know what you want to share with me" she passed the folder back to Lucy who put it back onto the desk.

"Thanks, though you'll hear it all tomorrow" Lucy told her, "Thank you Al, for everything"

"You're family Lu" Alice responded "you don't need it thank me"

Lucy hugged Alice, before replying "we should probably try and get some sleep"

Alice nodded, "if you need me, wake me"

"I'll be fine"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

As Alice got into her bed Lucy checked the door was locked. It had been locked since they'd got back, Lucy had periodically checked that it was secure throughout the evening, Alice didn't mention it though, given the circumstances it was understandable.

Lucy got into bed and Alice went to turn off the bedside lamp but stopped. "Do you want me to leave this in Lu?" She asked.

"Please" Lucy asked, her voice shaking slightly. "Night Al"

"Night"

* * *

**A/N:** I know this a short chapter but the next one will make up for it, the next chapter will be the court case (mainly as I want to progress the storyline as it's dragging on a bit now). So keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading, Nat x


	19. Chapter 19

It was the day of the court hearing, Alice and Lucy were stood outside the court, waiting for Lucy's witness care officer to arrive. Both women held paper coffee cups, the warm contents keeping their hands warm in the cold Scottish breeze. Lucy took a deep, shaky breath.

"You ok?" Alice asked. She was concerned for her sister, it was going to be a long, difficult day.

Lucy nodded, "yeah, do me a favour though"

"Anything" Alice replied.

"Stop asking me if I'm ok, it's all I'm being asked today and it's going to get old very quick"

Alice smiled softly and nodded "Ok, as long as you promise to tell me if you're not"

"I will"

"Promise?"

"Yes Mum" Lucy replied sarcastically.

Alice was about to say something when she spotted Suzanne, the witness care officer, coming towards them.

"Hi, sorry I'm not late am I?" Suzanne greeted trying to hide her fluster "I had trouble parking"

"No, we're early" Alice told her.

"Oh, good" Suzanne replied, relieved. "How are you Lucy?"

"Fine as I'll ever be" Lucy rolled her eyes. "If I had a pound every time I have heard that question this morning, well let's just say Alex wouldn't have to take out a student loan if he goes to uni"

"Sorry" Suzanne apologised. "Slip of the tongue, I know it annoyed you last time"

Lucy nodded in response. "Right can we just get this over with"

And with that the three of them entered the court.

The three women had sat at a table in a side room, Lucy wasn't allowed to sit in the courtroom until she had testified. All three of them sat in silence, there was nothing the two older women could say to make Lucy feel better, it wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't comfortable either. The faint sounds of a water cooler and a clock ticking could be heard, as well as the sounds of the city coming from an open window. Lucy found herself tracing the scar behind her ear with her fingertips, ever since the incident this has become a nervous habit of her, especially when the thing making her nervous was her ex, Jon. On the table in front of her was a photograph, she looked down at it.

The photo was of Alex, he was sat in a high chair with a goofy smile, the photo was taken on his second birthday, a banner in the background read 'Happy 2nd Birthday' and a blue cake icing was smeared on his face.

She picked the photo up off the table and smiled, she studied it for another few seconds before folding it back up and putting it in her pocket.

Alice looked at her with a concerned expression.

"I'm ok Al" she told her.

"I didn't ask" Alice replied with a slight hint of defensiveness.

"I know, but your expression did"

Alice was about to reply when someone knocked on the door. The door opened "We're ready for you" the solicitor told them. They stood up and silently followed him to the courtroom.

...

As they entered the court room Alice and Suzanne sat down in the gallery area, they were sat by the back of the room. The solicitor led Lucy to the witness box, from the minute they had entered Jon was staring at Lucy, his eyes felt like laser beams. His face was blank of expression, but Lucy could feel the hatred in his stare. She sat down and folded one arm across her stomach the other led to the hand which was again feeling the scar behind her ear.

The courtroom was silent as Lucy answered the questions from the prosecution solicitor, that was until the images of her injuries were shown on a plasma screen, a few members of the jury let out audible gasps, Lucy looked to the floor as Alice found herself staring at Jon in horror as he smirked. His smile made Alice's blood boil and of it hadn't have been for Suzanne placing a comforting hand on her arm, she probably would have done something she would have regretted.

The male solicitor asked a few more questions before indicating to the defence solicitor that he hand no further questions. Lucy took a shaky breath, the last time she had testified, the defence's questions were awful.

"Mr Johansson, the prosecution, referenced an old police report where you had reported my client for assault the year before the incident in question"

Lucy didn't say anything, she had been taught about testifying last time, if you weren't asked a question you shouldn't reply.

The female defence solicitor continued. "The charges were dropped, can you please tell the court why"

Lucy briefly closed her eyes and composed herself. "Because I changed my statement"

"And what did you change it to?"

"That I'd lied to the police" Lucy responded matter of factly. It felt like she was confessing to a crime.

"So, you are a liar?" The solicitor asked,

Lucy looked shocked, the male solicitor objected.

"Sorry, I'll reword. You didn't tell the truth to the police did you"

"No, but"

She was interrupted "So it could be concluded that you're lying now? That you're not telling the truth?"

"I'm not lying" Lucy protested.

"And how can this jury believe you now?"

The line of questioning had shocked Lucy "I'm telling the truth"

"But you signed a document saying you we're telling the truth in that original statement, didn't you?"

"Yes, but"

Again, Lucy was interrupted. In the brief moment Lucy glanced at Alice, Alice's face was etched with concern, but after meeting Lucy's glance she nodded, in an silent communication of encouragement. The defence solicitor continued to question Lucy's actions and behaviour, between the interrogation and Jon's staring at her, to Lucy this felt like it lasted for hours. Eventually, the questioning was over, and after a brief re-approach by the prosecution it was over and Lucy was allowed to leave the witness box. She took her seat next to Alice and Suzanne, Alice went to take Lucy's hand but she pulled away from her, so she retracted her hand.

The younger woman watched intently, waiting to see what would happen next. She watched as Jon and his solicitor whispered, however she couldn't tell what was being said, everyone in the room were expecting the case to continue but to their surprise the solicitor stood and asked if they could take a break and that they could meet with the judge in his chambers.

Lucy and Alice left the courtroom with the intention of standing outside, Suzanne offered to go with them, but Lucy shook her head in objection. As the two sisters headed towards the exit, Lucy stopped at hearing her name. She turned around to see the source, an older looking male, who was holding his wife's hand.

Alice looked at Lucy confused and for an explanation.

"Jon's parents" Lucy explained.

Alice turned to the couple "leave her alone" she told them, standing in front of her sister protectively.

"Al, it's ok" Lucy told her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

The couple looked relived. The woman spoke "Can we speak with you? In private"

Alice went to step aside when Lucy stopped her. "Jill, Peter with all due respect, Alice is my sister, anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of her, but you'll have to wait until the verdict is in"

The couple nodded in agreement, they displayed sad expressions. "We understand, we will wait out here for you" the woman, Jill said. Before walking away from the two sisters. They were about to continue their journey outside, but were stopped when Suzanne Gibbs and the solicitor came out and asked to speak with Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: **This is part one chapter, but since it was over 3,000 words I have had to split it into two, so part two will be following now, just give me sometime to upload it. Nat x


	20. Chapter 20

After following them to the side room they were in before and retaking their seats at the table, the solicitor spoke.

"So, Mr Scott has changed his plea"

"He's pled guilty?" Alice asked,

The male nodded "Yes, apparently he made the decision in the court after your testimony"

"He was going to plead guilty all along wasn't he?" Lucy asked, she was quite surprised by the news.

"I don't know" He answered. "I shouldn't say this, but, I know his type of criminal. It probably was his intention all along"

"I know him" Lucy told him. "So what charges as he admitted to?"

"Well, as we know, he was only being retried on the assault charges, but in exchange for his plea change, he's asking for three of the five sexual assault charges to be dropped"

"Just three of them?" Lucy asked,

"Yes, he's admitting to the one that occurred on the night of the GBH charge and the one resulting in your pregnancy, basically he's admitting to the ones where there is forensic evidence"

To Alice the final revelation came as a surprise, it didn't shock her, but it was an unpleasant thought that her nephew's birth was the result of such a difficult ordeal. Without saying a word Lucy took hold of Alice's hand, obviously this statement came as a difficult reminder.

Suzanne spoke up "What we need Lucy is your permission to drop these charges"

Lucy nodded, not hesitating "Do it"

"You can take some time to think about this" Suzanne reminded her.

Lucy looked at Alice, who squeezed her hand reassuringly "This is your decision Lucy" Alice told her.

"Do it" Lucy repeated "If it means he will definitely be charged, Do it"

"I will" He told her, "We will be back in court in 5 minutes, I just need to tell the judge"

Lucy looked back at Alice, tears in her eyes but instead of allowing herself to cry she took a deep breath and regained her composure. "I suppose we should go back for the verdict" she said.

"You don't have to" Suzanne told her.

"No I want to" Lucy objected "I need to see this through".

Lucy still had a hold of Alice's hand, and kept a hold of it as they returned to the courtroom and sat waiting for the plea to be finalised and case to be closed.

...

Everyone in the room stood as the judge re-entered the courtroom. He sat down before instructing the room to do the same, he then began addressing the room.

"I must take the time to thank the jury for their service. Since a plea deal has been reached, you are all now dismissed. Please follow the court officer who will guide you out. Once again we thank you for your time and attention to this case." The people of the jury followed his instructions. After they had left the room became silent again.

"Mr Jonathon Paul Anthony Smith" He addressed the defendant, who stood up with his solicitor. "On the charges of Grievous Bodily Harm and two counts of Sexual Assault, how do you now plead?"

"Guilty" he spoke.

Lucy sighed with relieve, she let go of Alice's hand and rubbed her forehead with both hands.

"As this is a retrial, you will now be returned to prison and will continue on your original sentences. For the three charges of sexual assault that have been dropped as part of this plea deal, those sentences will be retracted from your time of imprisonment. I must repeat to you that all of your sentences are to be served continuously, and as you are currently on license for the charge of possession of indecent images of children your time of imprisonment will include the 5 years left to serve for this crime. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Jon answered, he looked over at Lucy, not saying a word, his previous smirk and attitude had now disappeared. His eyes still showed a furry towards Lucy but he did not say a word.

"Well then, I'm instructing you to now leave the courtroom, willingly with the court officers."

To Lucy's surprise, Jon did as he was told. The court officers handcuffed him to the cells without any resistance.

The judge dismissed the court and it began to empty, the judge left the court in the direction of the judge's chambers.

The prosecution solicitor walked up to Lucy and Alice.

"Thank you" Lucy told him with relief.

"It's just my job" he replied. "It's a tad unconventional but the judge has asked if he can see you in his chambers"

"Ok" Lucy was confused.

"Want me to come with you?" Alice offered.

"No it's ok, wait here with Suzanne" Lucy told her. "I'll meet you in the entrance"

"I'll show you the way" The solicitor offered.

...

"It's just in here" He told her as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice said through the wood.

The solicitor opened the door and led Lucy inside. The judge sat at a desk, he indicated with his hand that Lucy should sit down on a chair in front of it.

"Thank you Ted" The judge told the solicitor, who turned to Lucy.

"Good Luck with everything Miss Collins" he shook her hand.

"You too" Lucy told him. "Thanks for everything"

He nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Lucy turned her attention to the judge with a confused expression on her face. This hadn't happened last time.

"You must be wondering why I've asked you to speak with me" he began. Lucy nodded, he continued "I wanted to speak to you about your son"

"Oh" Lucy was unsure of what to say.

"What is his name?" The judge asked, making conversation.

"Alex, sir" Lucy told him, she pulled out the picture from her pocket and showed the judge "he's nearly three"

"He's gorgeous and please call me David" the judge told her, loosing his professionalism. He turned around a photo frame, inside was a woman, who looked to be a few years older than Lucy holding a infant. "This is my daughter, Fiona and my granddaughter Emma"

"They're beautiful" Lucy told him.

He placed the photo back on his desk. "I hear you're considering moving to South Africa"

"Yes, my sister lives out there, with my niece and nephew."

"I want to offer you some advice, not just as one parent to another but as a law practitioner as well"

"Ok" Lucy's confusion returned.

"Is Mr Smith on Alex's birth certificate?" He asked, Lucy nodded. David pulled out a business card before continuing "My daughter is a family lawyer, I would like to recommend you speak to her about removing his parental rights and responsibilities over Alex, I know it's not the correct procedure but I've spoken to her about your case, she's confident there's not a family court judge in this country that would refuse to do this. I explained your circumstances, she's willing to meet with you tomorrow afternoon to start the process."

Lucy took the card. "Thank you"

"When are you thinking of leaving the country?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if we are moving, but I'm planning on going back for a few weeks anyway" she told him.

"It can take a while for legal aid to come through, but don't worry about that, I've arranged with Fiona for her not to charge you"

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"100%" David told her. "You've been through a lot, in my opinion, it's about time you can move on and get on with your lives"

"Thank you so much"

"It's no problem" he stood and walked around the table to shake her hand and see her out the door. "Just give her a text to confirm, she's in court today so won't be able to answer straight away"

"I will" Lucy promised. "Thank you"

Alice was stood chatting to Suzanne and Lucy returned from her conversation with the judge. She spotted the two women talking and headed over to them.

"Everything ok?" Alice asked.

"Yes fine, I'll explain later" Lucy told her.

"Well, I best be going" Suzanne spoke "it's been a pleasure working with you both, I just wish it was under better circumstances"

"Thank you" Lucy told her.

Suzanne gave Lucy a quick hug and shook Alice's hand. "I wish you the best with the future"

...

"You too" Lucy replied, they watched her leave. As she watched Suzanne leave her gaze fell on Jon's parents with Jill and Peter. "I should probably hear them out"

"You don't have to" Alice reminded,

"I kind of do really" she paused "They're my son's grandparents. Will you come with me?"

"You don't need to ask"

"Let's get this over with then" she said before bravely walked towards the couple.

"Thank you for this Lucy" Peter told her. Lucy didn't speak.

"I know this has been incredible hard for you love" Jill spoke.

"With all respect. You don't know the half of it Jill" Lucy was defensive.

Jill looked to the floor "I can't apologise enough for what my son has put you through"

"You told me I was lying Jill! And Peter, you defended his actions" Lucy accused, the hurt evident in her tone.

"We're truly sorry" Jill told her. She looked at her husband, "aren't we Pete?" He nodded.

"What do you want then?" Alice asked, defending Lucy.

Peter pulled out an envelope and handed it to Lucy, confused she opened it up, inside was a cheque for a large amount of money. "I can't accept this Peter, no amount of money will fix this"

He held his hand to stop her. "It's not for that, this is the amount that Jon would have to pay in child support until Alex is 18, we want him to have the best live"

"We don't need charity" Lucy object handing the paper back.

"Love, we insist you take it, if you don't want to spend it yourself, open a savings account, save it for when Alex goes to university"

Lucy decided not to argue "I will", she put the paper in her jacket pocket, "this doesn't fix or change anything though"

"We know" Jill told her "I know it's a lot to ask, but we would really like to have a relationship with our grandson"

The younger woman sighed "I don't know if that's wise"

"But he's our grandson Lucy" Peter objected.

She cut him off "I don't want to be the one who makes you decide between your son and Alex, but"

"You can't allow us to have both" Jill finished, a saddened expression on her face. Lucy nodded. "I hear you're moving out of the country?" The older woman asked.

"That's not you're business" Alice defended.

"Alice, it's ok" Lucy stopped her, "I'm unsure, but it's more than likely, if anything I'm definitely leaving Glasgow"

"I think you should go" Jill told her, she placed a comforting hand on Lucy's arm, who pulled away from the action.

"Jill" Peter objected.

"No Pete, our son has ruined her and Alex's lives, let them have the chance to rebuild it"

Peter nodded sadly.

"Thank you" Lucy told them.

"Can we see him? Before you leave?" Peter asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Alice interjected.

"Alice, I know you're trying to help, but let me handle this, please" Lucy told her. She faced Peter, "You have my number, we will sort it for you to see him. But they'll be rules"

Jill smiled in relief "Thank you, this is"

Lucy stopped her "you don't mention this to Jon, you don't mention him to Alex"

Both of them nodded. "Anything else?" Peter asked.

"No photos go to Jon"

"That's a given" Peter replied, dryly.

Lucy pulled out the photo of Alex from her pocked and handed it to Jill "it's the only one I have on me"

Jill held it close, treasuring it. "Thank you"

After saying quick goodbyes to Peter and Jill, Alice and Lucy began the journey back to the hotel to pick up their bags. Now the court case was over, Lucy could go back to her house.

"You didn't have to do that" Alice remarked as they walked down the street.

"They were good grandparents Al" Lucy recalled "I owe them this much"

Alice placed her arm around her younger sister. "You did great today Lu"

"Thanks" Lucy leaned into Alice's side "I'm just glad it's finally over"

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to say thanks to two amazing people who have been messaging me and have showed me support with this fic, you both know who you are and it means a lot to me, so thank you. Love, Nat x


End file.
